Hold Me, Guard Me
by Misa-Kun.May.Micha007
Summary: Don't Like, Don't Read... No flame
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**YOU ARE IS MY LORD**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**XXXNARU**

**WARNING: Yaoi, alur kecepatan, OOC, Banyak TYPO, RATE M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di dalam hutan**

Seorang pemuda yang masih berusia 15 tahun terus saja berjalan di siang hari hanya menggunakan sehelai selimut hanya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan terus berajalan tanpa arah.

Keadaan pemuda itu saat ini benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya untuk beristirahat tapi tak di hiraukannya yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah terus berjalan sejauh mungkin hingga perutnya terus berdemo minta diisi. Sudah 3 hari dia menahan rasa lapar dan hausnya hanya untuk berjalan.

Hingga dia melihat seseorang yang sedang makan di atas rerumputan hijau dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menahan rasa laparnya dengan memegang perutnya terus-menerus.

'Aku lapar, tapi aku tak boleh menampakkan diriku' batin pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu terus menunggu orang itu selesai makan dan berniat mengambil bekal makanan orang itu, karena hanya itu saja yang ada di pikiran pemuda berambut kuning keemasan.

Hingga akhirnya orang itu pergi dari rerumputan itu dan meninggalkan sisa bekal di sana. Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan pun segera menuju ke arah rerumputan dan membuka isi bekal di sana dan dia sangat bersyukur karena ada makanan dan minuman untuk dirinya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi pemuda itu langsung saja melahap makanan.

Nyam nyam krauk krauk

"Memakan makan orang tanpa ijin bukankah itu mencuri?" Kata seseorang yang pada pemuda berambut kuning keemasan.

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan yang mendengar suara itu kaget karena kapan dia datang? Pemuda itu mulai meletakkan makanan bekal tersebut dan berusaha untuk kabur.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku.. A-aku lapar.. Ta-tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain selimut ini.. Ma-maaf." Kata pemuda berambut kuning keemasan dengan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Siapa namamu?" Kata pemuda itu ke pada pemuda berambut kuning keemasan.

"Na-Naruto" kata pemuda berambut kuning keemasan sambil mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas untuk melihat siapa pemuda yang berada di atasnya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang berdiri tegak agak terpesona melihat wajah Naruto yang memliki kulit tan yang manis tapi mempunyai banyak luka-luka di tubuhnya. Mata biru saphire yang seperti langit dan juga mempunyai tiga garis di kedua pipinya yang membuatnya sungguh indah. Pemuda itu pun mencoba menyentuh Naruto tapi saat tangan kanannya ingin menyentuh pipi Naruto di hentikannya karena meliha wajah Naruto yang ketakutan.

"Ku-kumohon jangan sakiti aku. A-aku sungguh menyesal ma-maafkan aku." Kata Naruto yang mulai menangis dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau takut padaku?" Kata pemuda itu.

Naruto hanya bisa diam tapi dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar cukup menjadi jawaban bagi pemuda itu kalau Naruto takut padanya.

Pemuda itu pun mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya hingga sejajar padanya dan langsung memeluk Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mendapat perilaku seperti itu mulai merasakan takut yang luar bisa.

"Tenanglah. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu." Kata pemuda itu.

Naruto yang merasa agak tenang setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda itu mulai membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda tersebut.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku dan menjadi pasanganku? ." Kata pemuda tersebut.

"Ta-tapi aku laki-laki dan kau juga laki-laki. Dan aku masih normal." Kata Naruto.

"Kalau kau ikut denganku kau tidak akan kelaparan dan juga kau akan selalu aman bila ada di sisiku." Kata pemuda itu

Naruto yang mendengar kata 'aman' tersebut mengiyakan saja.

'Orang baik. Aku akan selalu aman bila ada di sisinya dan aku pasti akan selalu di lindunginya. Aku harus ikut dengannya tapi bagaimana kalau dia berbohong dan dia anak bawahan dari orang itu?' Batin Naruto sambil berpikir mau ikut atau tidak.

"A-aku tidak mau ikut denganmu. Bisa sa-saja kau orang jahat." Kata Naruto dengan suara yang agak sedikit bergetar.

"Kalau aku orang jahat mungkin aku sudah membunuhmu dari tadi." Jawab pemuda itu

Naruto kembali diam dan mulai berpikir lagi.

"Ya sudah bila tidak mau ikut tapi ku beri tahu ya di sini dalam hutan ini banyak monster dan juga berhantu." Kata pemuda itu bohong.

Pemuda itu pun mulai berdiri dan berbalik memunggi Naruto dan baru berjalan dua langkah Naruto mulai berdiri dan memeluknya

"Aku a-akan ikut denganmu." Kata Naruto

"Tapi bisakah kau berhenti memelukku?" Kata pemuda tersebut.

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukkannya

Pemuda itu pun mulai membuka bajunya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa teriak histeris.

"Gyaaaaaa... Ka-kau mau apa?" Kata Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kalau aku tidak membuka bajuku. Kita tidak akan bisa pergi dari sini dan aku tidak mau bajuku rusak karenanya."

"Apa hubungannya dengan buka baju? Aneh! Cepat pa-"

Naruto pun menghentikan pembicaraannya saat melihat ada sayap hitam yang tumbuh di belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan siapa kau?" Kata Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab pemuda itu langsung memeluk Naruto dan membawanya terbang

"Uuwwaa terbang... Jatuh... Jatuh... Jatuh... Nanti kita bisa mati..." Kata Naruto histeris saat melihat ke bawah.

"Kau berisik sekali."

"Habisnya ini aneh dan tidak masuk akal memang ada ya manusia tiba-tiba saja bisa ada tumbuh sayap di belakang punggungnya dan bisa terbang gitu?" Kata Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja bisa karena aku memiliki cakra yang lebih kuat dari manusia manapun."

'Cakra? Kalau tidak salah orang itu juga menginginkan cakra. Apa dia anak buah orang itu?' Batin Naruto mengingat nasibnya yang membuatnya menjadi sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja."

"Eehh... Aaahhhh! Menikah? Apa maksudmu itu?" Kata Naruto.

"Bila kau menikah denganku kau akan aman. Bagaimana."

'Ini orang ultra seenaknya saja. Menikah? Dia bilang menikah? Aku tidak mau! Bagaimana kalau dia bawahan orang itu tapi kalau aku menolaknya dia bisa saja membunuhku. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku turuti saja semua kemauannya dia?' Batin Naruto.

"Apa kau bersedia?" Kata pemuda itu sukses membuyarkan pikiran Naruto.

"Iya. Aku bersedia." Kata Naruto.

"Malam ini kita akan menikah tapi sebelum itu kita akan sembuhkan lukamu dan membersihkan tubuhmu. Tapi kenapa kau memakai selimut jelek begini."

TWITCH

Suara urat berkudat di dahi Naruto saat mendengar perkataan pemuda yang membawanya terbang.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Pemuda itu pun memeluk Naruto dengan erat takut Naruto jatuh karena tangan kirinya mencoba melepaskan selimut dari tubuh Naruto.

Saat selimut itu berhasil di lepaskan dari tubuh Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"GYAAAAA! Baka baka baka baka!"

Selimut yang di gengam tangan kiri pemuda itu pun jatuh ke bawah.

"IIIHHH... Selimutku!" Kata Nata Naruto.

"Ka-kau tidak menggunakan sehelai pakaianpun?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan cuma selimut itu saja yang kupunya." Kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Pemuda yang tadi melihat tubuh Naruto itu semakin menjadi menginginkan Naruto.

Pemuda itu pun semakin memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Tangan kanannya memeluk punggung Naruto, sedangkan tangan kirinya. Mencoba turun ke bawah menyentuh bokong Naruto.

"Apa yang kau sentuh itu? Mesum! Hentikan!" Kata Naruto.

Pemuda itu tetap diam saja.

"Pervent! Mesum!" Kata Naruto lagi.

Tapi pemuda itu tetap diam

.

.

.

Dan karena pemuda itu diam tanpa menjawab perktaan Naruto saya akhir dengan kata

**To Be Continued**

Fic ini adalah pengganti fic My Demon is A Love.

Saya bikin fic ini bergenre : Drama, angst

Dan saya akan undur diri dulu dengan mengucapkan satu kalimat yaitu

**RIVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto terus saja memberontak pada pemuda yang membawanya terbang sambil berpelukan.

Bagaimana Naruto tidak memberontak pemuda itu terus-menerus menyentuh tubuh Naruto, dan dengan usil pemuda itu menyentuh bokong Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

"Mesum! Pervent!" Kata Naruto kesal pada pemuda tersebut.

'Apa-apaan nih orang dengan gambalangnya menggerepe-grepe aku? Padahal baru ketemu sudah nekat begini. Tuhan tolong selamatkan aku dari orang ini.' Batin Naruto.

"Kita hampir sampai" kata pemuda itu.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan pemuda itu pun mulai melihat pemandangan yang ada di bawah dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat rumah besar bagaikan istana.

'Rumahnya besar sekali. Rumah orang itu juga besar. Apa dia suruhan orang itu? Atau ini rumah orang itu? Tidak. Aku tidak mau bertemu orang itu lagi.' Batin Naruto takut.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! TO-TOLONG!" Teriak Naruto sambil memberontak dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu bingung kenapa Naruto mulai memberontak dan melihat Naruto yang histeris ketakutan hingga akhirnya mereka jatuh ke bawah karena hilangnya keseimbangan.

Mereka jatuh tepat di atas rumah pemuda itu.

BRUK

"Kau mau mati ya hah?" Kata pemuda itu kesal dengan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto malah berjalan mundur menjahui tapi malah jatuh ke bawah karena tidak melihat di belakangnya.

"GYAAAA..."

BRUK

"Dia bodoh atau apa?" Kata Pemuda itu yang melihat tingkah Naruto yang kelihatannya bodoh.

Sedangkan Naruto malah pingsan di tempat (karena tenaganya habis)

Pemuda itu pun mulai lompat turun ke bawah untuk melihat keadaan Naruto.

Hump

Tak

Pemuda itu pun mulai mendekati Naruto dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal stlye.

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**You Are Is My Lord**

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, Yaoi, RATE M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang gelap gulita tindak kekerasan dan pembantaiyan di sebuah desa tak dapat di hindari oleh orang-orang desa. Rumah yang mereka tepati sekarang telah terbakar dan juga penuh mayat di sana sini.

"Hei, apa kau sudah menemukan anak yang kita cari?" Kata pria yang tengah menusuk seseorang dengan pisaunya.

"Belum. Apa anak itu sudah keluar dari desa?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari anak itu di luar desa ini. Tanpa mereka sadari anak yang mereka cari menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam reruntuhan.

'Tolong aku! Tuhan Tolong aku!' Batin anak tersebut.

Anak itu pun hanya bisa duduk dan menahan isak tangisnya karena ketakutan.

'Maafkan aku semuanya. Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku kalian semua di bunuh tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau lagi berada di sana. Maaf sudah melibatkan kalian' Batin anak tersebut.

Baru beberapa langkah, pembunuh itu kembali lagi di tempat dan mulai mendekati tempat pemuda yang bersembunyi di dalam reruntuhan.

"Aku merasakan masih ada cakra di sini." Kata pembunuh itu.

'Tolong aku Tuhan.' Batin pemuda itu.

Pembunuh itu pun mencoba mengangkat batu-batu tersebut dengan sihirnya.

Saat semua batu itu terangkat dia melihat seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Ahahahaha akhirnya ketemu juga. Tuan pasti akan sangat senang melihatmu."

"Ku-kumohon. Kumohon jangan bawa aku ke sana." Kata Naruto lemah.

"Tolong... Jangan..." Kata Naruto sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Mi-mimpi itu lagi." Batin Naruto yang tersadar dari tidurnya (pingsan)

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Dan lagi sejak kapan aku memakai pakaian piyama? Dan lagi kenapa aku seperti berada dalam kamar rumah sakit? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kata Naruto bingung sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Cklek

Saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka membuat Naruto takut dan gelisah kalau orang itu ada di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Kata pemuda itu sambil membawa mangkok berisi bubur.

Baru saja pemuda itu masuk sudah membuat Naruto ketakutan.

Naruto pun mulai menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya.

"Kumohon jangan bawa aku ke sana. Aku takut." Kata Naruto ketakutan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan membawaku ke tempat tuanmu itu, kan? Kumohon jangan bawa aku kesana." Kata Naruto.

"Bwhahahahahaha ternyata adikku suruhan orang rupanya." Kata seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

TWITCH

Suara urat berkudat di jidat pemuda yang membawa bubur.

"Tenang saja kamu. Kamu akan baik-baik saja. Tapi siapa orang yang kau maksud." Kata seorang wanita yang berada di samping pemuda yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Benarkah? Aku takut... Ku mohon jangan bawa aku ke tempat orang itu." Kata Naruto.

"Kau melakukan tindakan kekerasan rupanya ya sampai bikin dia ketakutan begini. Kamu ternyata setingkat ya dengan para kriminal dan bisa-bisanya kau menyiksa yang lemah." Kata wanita itu.

TWITCH

Suara urat berkudat menambah di keningnya pemuda yang masih setia membawa mangkuk yang berisi bubur.

Pemuda yang membawa mangkuk pun mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto. Tapi sebelum itu dia meletakkan mangkoknya di atas meja dan barulah mendekati Naruto dan langsung mencubit pipi chubby Naruto.

"Adududuh..." Kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu? Dan jangan berkata seolah aku penjahatnya di sini." Kata pemuda itu.

Sedangkan dua orang yang masih berada di dekat pintu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan pemuda barusan.

"Bwhahahahahaha ada-ada saja kau pangeran kecil. Ku kira kau akan mengatakan kata maaf." Kata dua orang itu kompak.

'Pa-pangeran? Apa maksudnya? Siapa orang-orang ini.' Batin Naruto.

TWITCH

Suara urat berkudat terus bertambah di dahi

"Urusai! Tsunade, bagaimana keadaannya ?" Kata pemuda itu yang masih mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Kata wanita itu

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan cubitanmu itu. Soalnya dia seperti mau berbicara sesuatu." Kata pemuda itu yang masih di dekat wanita itu.

Pemuda itupun melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku ada dimana dan siapa kalian?" Kata Naruto heran.

"Kau tidak mengenal siapa aku?" Kata pemuda yang masih berada di dekat Naruto.

"Penting kali ya mengenal siapa dirimu itu." Kata wanita itu.

Sedangkan pemuda yang di dekat wanita itu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

TWITCH

Habis sudah kesabaran pemuda itu dan mulai berkata. "Keluar kalian berdua! Aku bukan bahan olok-olokkan dan bahan tertawa kalian." Kata pemuda itu dengan deathglere.

"Anu.."

"Apa?" Kata pemuda yang memasang deathglare.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Naruto takut-takut.

"Aku adalah Seorang pangeran. Dan pria dengan keriput itu adalah kakakku. Dan di sini adalah tempat kerajaan Uchiha" Kata pemuda itu.

"Oh... Tapi siapa namamu? Dan apa kalian penyihir?" Kata Naruto

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan tentu saja aku penyihir terkuat makanya aku di gelar sebagai calon raja kalau aku menikah."

"Tapi juga memiliki masalah dalam hubungan karena dia lebih menyukai laki-laki daripada perempuan. Dan bagusnya lagi dia tak mendapat orang yang cocok di jadiin uke yang bagus untuknya sendiri." Kata pemuda keriput.

"Dan lagi banyak para perempuan yang menyukai sifat pangeran ini karena lebih menyukai sesama jenisnya." Sambung wanita itu.

"Ra-"

KRUYUK

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya perutnya berbunyi minta di isi.

Sasukepun mulai mengambil bubur yang di meja tadi dan menyodorkannya ke Naruto.

"Habiskan makanan ini baru ngomong lagi." Kata Sasuke.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto pun mulai mengambil mangkuk tersebut dan langsung menghabiskan secepat kilat.

'Dia menyukai laki-laki? Pantesan saja waktu di hutan ngajak nikah. Tuhan aku tidak mau menikah dengan laki-laki, karena aku masih normal tuhan. Tunggu dulu. Dia pasti punya orang tua, dan orang tua dia pasti tak mengijinkannya menikahi seorang laki-laki juga kan? Dan pastinya orang tua itu ingin anaknya normal.' Batin Naruto

Usai Naruto makan, Naruto pun mulai melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu apa di sini ada yang menjabat menjadi Hokage?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang gelar menjadi hokage itu sudah tidak ada lagi selama 150 tahun yang lalu dan di ubah hanya untuk penerus raja yang akan di panggil Raja karena kekuatan seorang penyihir di jaman sekarang tidak akan pernah setingkat pada orang keturunan raja. Bukankah harusnya itu ada dalam pelajaran sejarah?" kata pemuda yang di dekat wanita.

"Jadi sudah berubah selama 150 tahun. APA? 150 TAHUN ?" Kata Naruto sambil memberikan penekanan kata pada kata terakhir.

"Hn" kata Sasuke.

"150 tahun? Lalu apa maksud hn mu itu?" Kata Naruto.

"Sebaiknya jangan kau hiraukan apa yang di katakannya." Kata wanita itu.

"Dan kau jangan sampai lupa janjimu itu, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi.

"Dobe? Siapa yang di maksudkannya Dobe itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kamu. Oh ya sepertinya kamu harus di persiapkan nih." Kata pemuda yang tidak lain dan tidaklah bukan siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak dari Sasuke.

"Apa? Da-dasar pangeran teme! Mempersiapkan apa? Lalu siapa kau." Tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi sedangkan wanita yang berada di sebelahku ini adalah Tsunade. Kan kau akan menikah dengan adikku, makanya aku akan meriasmu." Katanya Itachi.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi raja kan kamu kakaknya? Bukankah di mana-mana ada hukum yang melarang pernikahan sesama jenis? Dan lagi mana ada orang tua yang akan setuju menikahi anaknya dengan lelaki?" Kata Naruto

"Aku tidak menginginkan menjadi raja tapi adikku terlalu terobsesi menjadi raja makanya dia mencari istri. Oh di sini tidak ada hukum yang melarang pernikahan sesama jenis dan kedua orang tua kami sudah meninggal demi menyelamatkan kerajaan kami." Kata Itachi.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja mengatakan itu." Kata Naruto seakan menyesal dengan perkataannya barusan.

Itachi pun mulai mendekati Naruto dan menggengam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari baju pengantin untukmu." Kata Itachi sambil menyeret Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**Malam Hari**

Malam telah tiba acara pernikahan Naruto dan pangeran Sasuke di dalam istana megah. Para tamu hanya pada cengo melihat Sasuke begitu tampan dan Naruto yang manis mengenakan gaun pernikahan (di paksa Itachi pakai gaun dan sepatu yang terbuat dari kristal). Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke hanya memanfaatkan status dirinya untuk menjadi raja tapi entah kenapa Naruto merisaukan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya agak risih dengan baju dan sepatu ini" kata Naruto.

"Hn"

Akhirnya acara pernikahan yang di tunggu-tunggu para tamu akhirnya mulai bersorak ria melihat pengantin berjalan di atas altar untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahan

'Kalau ini mimpi, bangunkan aku Tuhan.' Batin Naruto saat berjalan di altar.

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di depan pastor Naruto terus membatin dalam hatinya kalau ini hanya mimpi. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah mulai membaca sumpah setianya.

"Saya bersedia menikah dengan Naruto bahagia maupun menderita dan sehat maupun sakit dan sehidup semati." Kata Sasuke

"Dan anda Naruto, apakah anda bersedia hidup bersama Sasuke sehidup maupun semati?" Kata pastor dan malah memperpendek perkataannya melihat wajah Naruto yang gelisah. Dan pastor takut kalau Naruto tidak ingat apa yang di katakannya.

"Ya, saya bersedia hidup dan semati." Kata Naruto.

"Sekarang kalian bertukar cincin pasangan." Kata pastor

Sasuke dan Naruto pun mulai bertukar cincin dan mereka resmi menjadi suami-suami. Sasuke pun senang apa yang di cita-citakannya tercapai mendapatkan gelar penyihir terkuat dan juga menjadi Raja di kerajaannya.

Sedangkan Naruto merasakan ada cakra seseorang yang membuatnya menderita. Dan mulai melihat di sekelilingnya.

'Orang itu ada di sini? Di mana dia? Apa yang akan di lakukannya? Aku takut. Kumohon Tuhan tolong jauhkan aku dari orang itu sekali lagi dan juga kumohon jangan libatkan orang-orang yang ada di sini karena mereka tidak bersalah dan juga tidak mengetahui apa-apa' batin Naruto.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" Kata Sasuke yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak ada kok. Aku hanya agak lelah." Kata Naruto

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yeeeyy sukseess juga bikin chap 2 ehehehehe walau masih terbilang pendek,,,,

Daripada basa-basi kita langsung saja ke balasan riview

**Han gege: **hobi misa banget bikin Naru menderita ahahahahahahaha. Sudah pasti orang pertama yang patut di salahkan pasti Misa dunk ohohohohohohoho *plakk . Dan sankyu ya n_n

**astia aoi: **huwee saya bingung mau pake genre apa tapi kalau jodoh saya bakalan ganti genrenya kok (masih gak yakin juga) dan sankyu ya n_n

**UzumakiKagari: **Sankyu n_n... Uwaa lemon saya lupa bikinnya tapi saya juga gak berani janji kalau chap depan ada atau tidak.

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **pertanyaanmu masih belom bisa terjawab dulu.

Di sini agak ada sedikit penerangan siapa orang itu.

Itu masih di rahasiain dulu kenapa Naruto hanya menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Sasuke hanya pangeran yang ingin menjadi raja bila dia memiliki pasangan.

Oh bukan devil kok n_n

Iya nih enak banget tapi Sasuke ada alasannya kok n_n. And sankyu ya. Kalau masalah update kilat saya gak berani janji *langsung kaboor

**Devilluke ryu shin: **tentang dunia sihir,,, pertanyaanmu masih belom ke jawab di sini kenapa Narutonya telanjang. Ohohoho tentu saja itu Sasuke. Nah di sini ada alasannya kenapa Sasuke mau ngajak Naruto Merit.

**Hatakehanahungry: **tentang dunia sihir. Enaknya di apaiin ya Naru itu *evil smirk . Dan sankyu ya n_n

**Kim Jhey Joon: **Asyiikk,,, ayo kita tertawa nista dan sankyu n_n

** .56: **oke dan sankyu ya n_n

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **kalau gitu Misa juga ikut megang Naru juga ahh, kapan lagi coba bisa megang uke idaman *duagh. Dan sankyu n_n

**Hime-chan: **Soalnya kurang woow kata teman2 makanya di hentikan. Manusia kok ehehehehe cuma punya perubahan seperti animenya gara-gara ada segel gaib di lehernya (gara-gara di gigit oro) yosh... Arigatou gozaimase n_n

**Nasusay: **Sankyu n_n ... Sasuke Manusia kok ehehehehe cuma punya perubahan seperti animenya gara-gara ada segel gaib di lehernya (gara-gara di gigit oro) Kalau masalah update seya gak berani janji.

**KyouyaxClound: **Arigatou Gozaimase n_n

**Majiko Harada: **ini dia lanjutannya dan sankyu ya n_n

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

Malam pertama untuk sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menikah dan mereka hanya bisa duduk di pinggir ranjang yang akan menjadi sejarah cinta mereka nantinya. (emank sejarahnya apa? Main perang bantal *plakk)

Naruto yang merasa agak tidak terbiasa duduk tanpa suara mulai angkat bicara.

"Sasuke, kita menikah hanya kepetingan pribadi kita saja. Bukankah begitu syaratnya."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau kita perjelas saja syarat kita?"

"Seperti kawin kontrak saja pakai syarat yang harus di perjelas. Terserah kau sajalah."

"Aku punya tiga syarat yang harus kau penuhi. Pertama kau harus mempercayaiku sepenuhnya, kedua kau harus memberi makan dan melindungiku dan ketiga kau harus selalu membantuku!"

"Hn"

"Kalau kau apa syaratnya?"

"Pertama kau tidak boleh menghianatiku, menjauh dariku, dan harus merahasiakan perjanjian ini dari siapapun juga."

"Udah? Cuma gitu doang kan?"

"Itu baru syarat pertama."

"Uuuaapppaa? Syarat pertama panjang amat!"

"Suka-sukaku!"

"Oke lanjutkan."

"Kedua mematuhi semua perintahku dan kau tak boleh berkata bohong! Itu saja syaratnya."

"Bisa tidak ganti istilah mematuhi semua perintahmu?" Kata Naruto.

"Ini perjanjian kontrak kita dan itu anggap saja syaratnya! Kau paham, Dobe."

"Siapa yang kau sebut Dobe? Dasar Teme."

"Ya kamu." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ka ranjang.

"Teme!"

Bukannya membalas perkataan Naruto, Sasuke malah berabah saja di ranjang dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Naruto yang kesal sendirinya karena Sasuke tidak membalas perkataannya mulai melihat kearah Sasuke yang sudah tertidur.

"Hei Teme, jangan tidur." Kata Naruto.

"BANGUN, TEME!" Teriak Naruto cempreng dan moga-moga saja Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dan cara begitu membuahkan hasil karena Sasuke terbangun dengan wajah yang eer- menakutkan tapi bagi Naruto itu adalah wajah yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan untuk di tonton.

"Berisik!" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Kalau kau tidur di sini, aku tidur dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Di sini juga."

"Aku tidak mau tidur seranjang denganmu!"

"Kita sudah menikah, ingat!"

"Tapi bukan berarti kita harus tidur sekamar dan seranjang."

"Kalau begitu sama saja memberitahukan kalau kita menikah bohongan!"

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggerutu.

"Aku hampir lupa." Kata Sasuke membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Lupa?"

"Kita belum melakukan malam pertama kita kan?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mulai bergedik ngeri mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan juga seringainya. Brr- benar-benar bikin bulu kuduk merinding disko.

"TIDAKKK!" Teriak Naruto sambil beranjak menjauh dari ranjangnya menunju depan pintu kamarnya.

"Pintunya sudah kukunci dengan sihirku." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai iblisnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU LAKI-LAKI, TEME!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

Sasuke pun mulai beranjak dari Kasurnya dan mencoba berjalan mendekati Naruto, Sedangkan Naruto mencoba menjahui Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kan Orientasi sex ku. Sudah lama aku ingin menyentuh tubuh seorang laki-laki." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau! Kamu cari saja sana laki-laki di luar sana!" Jawab Naruto frustasi berat.

"Aku lebih tertarik menyentuh orang yang menjadi pasanganku."

"TIDAK!" Kata Naruto berlari menjahui Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke terus mengejar mangsanya dengan seringai iblis. Dan beginilah akhirnya seperti ular mengejar katak.

"Ini tidak ada dalam perjanjian kita!" Kata Naruto sambil berlari menjahui Sasuke.

"Ini tidak ada dalam perjanjian yang kau buat, Dobe!" Kata Sasuke sengit tak mau kalah untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Sasuke terus saja mengejar Naruto tanpa lelah walau harus mengelilingi dalam kamarnya sampai 100 kali. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke terbesit menggunakan sihir Kuchiyose no jutsu mengeluarkan ularnya untuk menangkap Naruto.

"GGYYYAAA!" Teriak Naruto ketakutan saat ada ular yang melilit ditubuhnya.

Naruto sungguh sangat ketakutan dengan ular yang melilit ketubuhnya.

Sasuke yang tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu mulai menangkap Naruto dan menggendongnya. Ckckckck

Sasuke yang sudah tidak dapat menahan nafsunya lagi menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto ke atas kasur dan langsung menindihnya. Ular yang yang melilit di tubuh Naruto hilang entah kemana.

"Teme, hentikan!" Kata Naruto sambil mencoba memukul dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menulikan pendengarannya dan mencoba melepas baju Naruto hingga dada Naruto terekspos dengan sangat jelas.

"Cu-curang!" Kata Naruto kesal karena Sasuke menggunakan sihir untuk menangkapnya.

"Di dalam kamus tak ada kata curang untuk mendapatkan mangsanya." Kata Sasuke.

'Se-seharusnya aku membuat peraturan dimana dia tak boleh menyentuhku. Bodohnya aku yang melupakan masalah sex nya itu.' Batin Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kujilat." Kata Sasuke usil untuk membuat Naruto bergedik ngeri. Dan tentu saja hal itu berhasil sukses dengan teriakan Naruto yang super duper nyaring.

"TIDAKK! TEME KANIBAL!" Teriak Naruto yang benar-benar sukses bikin telinga Sasuke sakit mendengarnya.

Baru saja Sasuke akan membalas perkataan Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba saja sesuatu dari langit jatuh menimpa mereka berdua.

BRUK

"Ugh"

"AKH.. Sakit!" Jerit Naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya kesakitan akibat tertindih badan Sasuke dan seseorang yang berada di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Seseorang? Yah seseorang yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengganggu ritual sakral Sasuke pada pasangannya.

"Aku merasa agak kesepian karena adikku sudah menikah... " Kata pemuda itu lebay.

"Cepat turun, Itachi!" Kata Sasuke.

"Be... Berat..." Desis Naruto.

Itachi pun mulai turun dari atas tubuh adiknya dan mulai ikut tidurran juga diatas ranjang. Ckckckck benar-benar mengganggu bagi Sasuke sedangkan author malah pingin banget lihat adegan lemon di sini.

Saat ini posisi mereka adalah Sasuke di kanan, Itachi di tengah, dan Naruto di kiri.

"Cepat keluar dari kamarku!" Kata Sasuke.

"Aku masih ingin disini dulu menikmati masa-masa sebelum kau mulai menjabat kerajaan besok." Jawab Itachi.

"Tapi aku Raja disini yang ingin berbulan madu dengan istrinya!" Kata Sasuke sebal kenapa di saat ingin begitu malah makhluk luar angkasa jatuh di atas tubuhnya dan tak mau kembali ke tempatnya berasal.

Naruto saat ini diam saja sekaligus bersyukur ria dalam hati karena tertolong oleh Itachi dari makhluk buas yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Tapi itu tidak berlaku karena aku juga Uchiha. Dan lagi saat melihat wajah Naruto entah kenapa mengingatkan aku dengan seseorang yang berada dalam foto di buku sejarah." Kata Itachi sambil melihat wajah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat wajah Itachi serasa memanas dan lagi saat mendengar ada fotonya dalam buku sejarah. Buku sejarah?

"Memang ada, Itachi-San?" Kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja ada, tapi itu buku hanya para keluarga Uchiha saja yang boleh melihatnya." Kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Kata Naruto.

"Tentu, tapi rambutnya berwarna orange dan juga matanya." Kata Itachi.

'Kakak Kyuubi. Itu pasti Kakak Kyuubi.' Batin Naruto mengingat keluarganya. 'Apa kah kakak selamat dan sampai sekarang masih hidup?' Itulah pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kalau mau membahas sejarah kan bisa besok. Dan kau Itachi, keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga." Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit membentak.

"Sasuke, kamu tidak boleh berkata kasar pada kakakmu!" Kata Naruto.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Aku sudah biasa terhadap sikapnya itu." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum dan mulai berbalik menoleh ke arah Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke yang merasakan tanda-tanda sesuatu yang bikin bulu kuduk merinding disko mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Apa?" Kata Sasuke was-was pada Itachi.

"Walaupun kata-katamu kasar selalu beda di hatimu. Aku tahu kau sangat senang aku berada disini." Kata Itachi senyum.

Sasuke yang melihatnya sungguh bergedik ngeri melihatnya. Biasanya orang seperti Itachi perlu diwaspadai tahap angkut dan stadium akhir perlu di awasi 24 jam. Bagi Sasuke, Itachi adalah seseorang yang berbeda sungguh sangat jauh dari istilah kenormallan.

"Dan lagi aku lupa memberikan hadiah pernikahan untukmu." Kata Itachi.

"Kalau begitu silahkan angkat kaki dari kamarku dan ku anggap itu sebagai hadiah pernikahan." Kata Sasuke yang masih berkutat ingin sang kakak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah begini saja." Kata Itachi yang masih senyum-senyum mengerikan dan entah apa maksud dari senyumnya itu.

Itachi langsung saja mencium bibir Sasuke walau hanya sekilas cukup membuat Sasuke teriakk stres bagi yang mendengarnya.

"GGYYYAAA." Teriak Sasuke dan akhirnya pingsan di tempat.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar teriakkan Sasuke mulai penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh Itachi.

"Sasuke."

"Ssst.. Sasuke sudah tidur." Kata Itachi.

"Oh." Kata Naruto ber-oh ria. Tapi juga penasaran kenapa Sasuke bisa berteriak seperti itu.

Itachi mulai berbalik lagi kearah Naruto dan melihat wajah penasaran Naruto yang terlihat manis.

"Itachi-san, kenapa Sasuke tadi berteriak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia senang menerima hadiah penikahan dariku. Sebaiknya kita segera tidur." Kata Itachi.

"Kita? Maksudnya Itachi-san juga tidur di sini ya?"

"Tentu. kau keberatan, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang kalau Itachi-san juga ikut tidur di sini." Kata Naruto senang. Dan berkat itupula dia selamat dari Sasuke. Kalau perlu setiap malam begini batin Naruto ngarap.

Seandainya Naruto melihat kejadian di mana Sasuke teriak seperti itu pasti juga tidak berani dekat-dekat terhadap Itachi.

Itachi maupun Naruto mulai ikut tidur juga.

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**You Are Is My Lord**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR MAJU-MUNDUR, YAOI **

**STORY: MISA-KUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap sore di waktu lenggang kedua anak kembar pasti akan pergi dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Mereka berdua selalu pergi ke sebuah guild kecil dimana banyak orang ahli dalam sihir, dan juga belajar sihir.

Kedua anak kembar itu senang sekali berada disana juga untuk belajar sihir tentunya. Karena saat berada di rumah adik terkecilnya, yaitu Naruto tidak di perbolehkan untuk belajar sihir karena di masa depan nanti dia akan menikah dengan seseorang laki-laki yang sudah di tetapkan oleh para tetua di kerajaannya. Sang Kakak yang mengerti akan keadaan adiknya yang selalu ingin mempunyai kekuatan sihir membawanya ke sana.

"Kak, bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu, BAKA!" Kata Kyuubi dengan di tambah penekanan di akhir kalimat. "Kau pasti tahu kan?"

Naruto senang mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Walaupun kakaknya yang selalu bermulut tajam tapi Naruto tahu bahwa kakak sangat baik.

"Nanti kalau tua bangka itu marah, bilang saja kau dikurung olehku." Kata Kyuubi.

"Nanti kakak di hukum nenek lagi. Nenek pasti bakal bikin kakak kesakitan."

"Di dunia ini bagiku pukulan tua bangka itu tidak apa-apanya. Kamu kan lemah tentu saja tidak kuat menerima serangan dari tuh tua bangka."

"Benarkah kakak tidak sakit?"

"Tidak! Aku kuat, baka."

Selalu ada kekhwatiran di hati Naruto. Naruto tahu kakaknya selalu kesakitan akibat pukulan nenek. Karena Naruto juga pernah mendapatkan hukuman cambuk tapi dia tak pernah memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun.

Baru saja mereka mulai belajar sihir dari seseorang guru yang bernama Haku, tiba-tiba saja mendengar teriakan.

"Kalian berdua tunggu disini." Kata Haku.

Mereka berdua hanya menggangguk saja. Setelah beberapa menit mereka mendengar suara Haku berteriak dengan kerasnya, hingga membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto keluar dari guild tersebut.

Saat keluar sungguh pemandangan yang tragis melihat para orang-orang di guild tergeletak ditanah tanpa nyawa.

Kyuubi maupun Naruto hanya bisa berkeringat dingin saat melihat siapa pelakunya tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang nenek Uzumaki Mito berserta para pengawalnya.

"Jahat. NENEK JAHAT!" Teriak Naruto nyaring.

Sedangkan Kyuubi menatap tajam kepada nenek, karena seenaknya saja membunuh orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak terlibat.

Uzumaki Mito yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Ini hukuman untuk kalian berdua yang pergi tanpa pamit! Dan kau Kyuubi berani sekali membawa adikmu keluar dari istana. Apa kau tahu Naruko hari ini banyak sekali pelajaran yang tertinggal?"

"Adikku bukan boneka yang harus menuruti kemauanmu, tua bangka! Dan lagi pelajaran yang kau ajarkan itu sama sekali tidak berguna baginya. Dan jangan pernah menyebutnya Naruko, tapi panggil dia Naruto."Kata Kyuubi. "Taju Kagebunshin no jutsu" lanjutnya hingga ada sampai 1000 clon Kyuubi untuk menyerang sang nenek.

Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh sang kakak. Sedangkan sang nenek malah menatap tajam ke arah Kyuubi.

"Pelajaran yang ku ajarkan pada Naruko itu berguna. Kau akan mendapat hukuman, Kyuubi. Karena telah melanggar perintahku!"

Baru saja Kyuubi menyerang nenek tapi para clonnya menghilang dalam sekejap mata dan juga kekuatan cakra Kyuubi hilang, hingga membuat Kyuubi pingsan di tempat.

"KAK KYUUBI!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Kyuubi.

"Ikat tangan Kyuubi dan bawa dia pulang. Dan kau Naruko ikut aku!"

Naruto pasrah saja melihat Kak Kyuubi di bawa oleh para pengawal dan mengikuti sang nenek dari belakang.

Rasanya ingin sekali Naruto menghajar neneknya tersebut, tapi Naruto tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menang melawan neneknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dalam kamar Naruto hanya berdiri pasrah saat sang nenek mencambuknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Seharusnya kau tetap berada dalam istana, Naruko." Kata nenek sambil mencambuk.

"Aku tidak mau nek, aku laki-laki dan juga namaku Naruto bukan Naruko!" Kata Naruto sambil terisak.

"Kalau kau tidak menurut semua perkataanku, jangan salahkan aku bila aku harus menyerahkanmu sekarang juga pada tunanganmu!"

Naruto yang mendengar langsung terkejut dan takut dengan perkataan nenek barusan. Dia tahu tunangannya sungguh sangat jahat hingga membunuh kedua orang tuanya, tapi kenapa nenek sama sekali tak pernah membenci orang yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak nek, aku tidak mau! Aku masih berusia 12 tahun."

"Kalau begitu turuti saja kemauanku! Kalau ku suruh kau ganti namamu jadi Naruko ya Naruko, dan kau juga harus menuruti semua kemauanku, mengerti! Kau bersyukur kakakmu masih kubiarkan hidup!" Kata nenek nyaring

"Iya, nek." Jawab Naruto pasrah akan semua keinginan sang nenek.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya karena seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam menendangnya hingga membuatnya jatuh tak elit di atas ranjang. Oh iya kelupaan Itachi juga di tendang oleh sasuke jadi ya pasti Naruto kesakitan banget tuh soalnya udah jatuh harus ketindih tubuh orang. Malangnya Nasibmu.

BRAK

"Ittai!" Kata Naruto maupun Itachi berbarengan.

Sedangkan sang pelaku sama sekali tak merasa bersalah atas tidakkannya terhadap is-suaminya dan kakaknya.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bisa tidak membangunkan orang dengan lembut? Kau bodoh atau apa?" Kata Naruto.

"Itu sakit, Sasuke." Kata Itachi.

Sasuke malah menatap tajam pada kedua orang dihadapannya yang mampu bikin kedua orang itu bergedik ngeri melihatnya.

"Itu semua salahmu, Itachi. Asal masuk kamar dan ikut tidur. Kedua kau menggangguku." Kata Sasuke dengan suara baritone yang dingin.

"Aku kan masih ingin bersama adikku walau cuma satu malam saja bersamanya sebelum dia mulai melaksanakan kewajibannya." Kata Itachi lebay.

"Sasuke, seharusnya kau berkelakuan lebih lembut pada kakakmu." Kata Naruto.

"Kau jangan ikut campur, Dobe!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut Dobe, Teme!"

"Kamu, Baka."

"Pantat Ayam!"

"Duren"

"Zombie"

Itachi yang mendengar adu mulut dari sepasang pengatin yang baru saja menikah hanya bisa tutup telinga dan berkata dalam hatinya 'AMPUN DJ'. Karena baginya suara mereka berdua benar-benar menyamai dalam suara diskotik.

Hingga akhirnya Itachi angkat bicara untuk menghentikan adu cecok mulut pada pengantin baru ini.

"Hei kalian berdua sudah cukup! Kalian mau bikin kamar kalian seribut dalam sebuah ruangan diskotik ya?" Kata Itachi usil.

"Tidak!" Jawab Sasuke.

"Nah kalau begitu sebaiknya biarkan Naruto mandi dan kau, Sasuke sebaiknya cepat lah membaca arsip di ruang Raja." Kata Itachi sambil senyum.

Naruto langsung mengiyakan perkataan Itachi dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi sambil membatin. 'Harusnya Sasuke lebih ramah lagi sama Itachi-san.'

Setelah Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi Sasuke mulai menatap tajam ke arah Itachi.

"Kalau begitu ajarkan semua pelajaran sejarah pada Naruto." Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Tenang saja. Tapi sebelum itu bolehkah aku bertanya, Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Siapa sebenarnya Naruto?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Oh... Aaaahhh! Kau menikahi seseorang tanpa mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Hn"

"Bagaimana kalau dia penjahat?"

"Dia lemah, dan lagi saat kudektesi cakranya sungguh tak ada. Kemungkinan besar dia bukan penyihir."

"Lalu dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Di dalam hutan terlarang untuk dimasukki oleh siapapun juga."

"Apa kau sama sekali tak penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Hn"

"Dan lagi apa kau tidak memperhatikan wajahnya keterkejutannya saat tentang Hokage yang di ganti menjadi seorang Raja 150 tahun yang lalu.."

"Hn"

"Apa mungkin dia dari masa lalu? Dan lagi wajahnya sangat mirip dengan buku sejarah Namikaze yang pernah aku baca di perpustakaan."

"Ya aku juga. Tapi waktu di rumah sakit aku sempat menanyakan hal itu padanya berduaan saja dan dia sama sekali tak ingin mengatakan siapa dirinya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Serahkan saja semuanya pada kakakmu tercinta ini, Sasuke." Kata Itachi lebay di tambah senyum-senyum yang membuat Sasuke segera keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai mandi Naruto segera memakan sarapannya bersama Itachi di ruang meja makan. Dan Itachi terus memperhatikan cara Naruto makan layaknya seorang yang setara dengannya.

Naruto yang merasa selalu diperhatikan oleh Itachi mulai membantin 'apa ada yang salah dengan caraku makan? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Atau ada makanan yang menempel di wajahku?'

"Naruto."

Naruto yang mendengar namanya di sebut langsung menatapa Itachi.

"Ada apa, Itachi-san?"

"Bolehkan aku bertanya?"

"Mau bertanya apa?"

"Sekarang berapa usiamu?"

"18 tahun" jawab Naruto bingung kenapa Itachi mulai bertanya. Yang bikin Naruto khawatir adalah pertanyaan dimana dia harus menjawab siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Karena dia sudah berjanji pada kakaknya setelah berhasil kabur dilarang memberitahukan siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Kamu dulunya tinggal dimana?"

Aissh baru saja diomongin, Itachi langsung menanyakan di mana dia tinggal.

"Aku tinggal di dalam hutan." Jawab Naruto bohong.

"Lalu apa kau tinggal bersama keluargamu?"

Mendengar Itachi tentang keluarga spontan membuat raut wajahnya sedih. Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat tentang keluarga yang selalu membuat hatinya tersiksa.

"Semua keluarga sudah tidak ada lagi saat aku kecil." Jawab Naruto bohong.

"Maaf tentang itu." Kata Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itachi-san, aku sudah selesai makan. Apa aku boleh masuk ke dalam kamar?"

"Maaf Naruto. Kau tidak bisa masuk ke kamar karena adikku ingin kau belajar ." Kata Itachi.

Serasa di tusuk seribu jarum bagi Naruto mendengar kata-kata Itachi barusan. Hal yang paling di benci Naruto adalah belajar, karena mengingatkan masa lalunya.

Naruto hanya bisa menggangguk mengiyakan karena itu adalah perintah Sasuke untuk dirinya. Sedangkan Itachi yang dari awal selalu memperhatikan Naruto mengetahui beberapa hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pertama Naruto berbohong padanya dan kedua Itachi mengetahui bahwa Naruto seharusnya tak berasal dari jaman ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke saat ini? Oh tentu saja Sasuke mengalami kepusingan yang ultra memusingkan menghadapi perkataan para tetua. Saking pusing, kesal, marah sama para tetua itu ingin sekali Sasuke mencabik-cabik nya, karena berani sekali mencampuri urusannya.

"Sekarang aku adalah seorang Raja, jadi terserah siapa yang jadi pasanganku." Kata Sasuke dengan suara baritone tinggi.

"Walaupun anda sudah menjadi seorang Raja bukan berarti anda harus mempunyai seorang Ratu yang berkelamin laki-laki." Jawab tetua tak kalah.

"Sudah pernah kukatakan kan bahwa aku lebih menyukai laki-laki daripada perempuan!"

"Tapi anda harus mempertimbangkannya! Anda harus memiliki seorang keturunan. Dan lagi bukankah bila anda tidak memiliki pilihan anda bisa menikah dengan putri dari seorang bangsawan Haruno."

"Aku tidak mau dengan cewek yang banyak bicara."

"Tapi dia sangat cantik."

"Cantik dari mana? Jidatnya saja besar."

"Tapi jug-"

"Persetan dengan semua itu! Di sini aku adalah seorang Raja, dan kalian hanya para tetua yang bertugas membantu mengemban tugas Raja! Itu berarti kalian semua tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku!" Potong Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan para tetua yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Bukankah dulu tidak ada perjanjian menikah dengan siapapun boleh dan menjadi Raja? Ckckckckck. Bagi Uchiha bungsu ini urusan pribadinya tidak harus selalu dicampur adukkan oleh orang lain bahkan kakaknya sendiri sama sekali tak keberatan atas pernikahannya.

Dan lagi kenapa bila tidak ada pilihan harus dengan cewek berjidat besar dan banyak omong seperti itu? Aisshh bila di bandingkan dengan Naruto yang cerewet, Sasuke pasti tetap akan memilih Naruto. Karena baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya dan juga dengan seenaknya menyebut dirinya Teme. Baginya itu menarik.

Sasuke yang terus berjalan hingga masuk ke dalam perpustakaan pribadinya melihat Naruto membaca sebuah buku sejarah dengan wajah yang terlihat marah. Kenapa Naruto harus memasang wajah marah? Tapi perhatiannya adalah kemana Itach? Bukankah Itachi seharusnya menjadi guru pembimbing bagi Naruto?

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto terus membaca sebuah buku tentang sejarah keluarga Namikaze yang menurutnya hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka dan sama sekali tak ada kebenaran dalam buku tersebut.

'Ini sama sekali tak benar. Ini bukan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya! Aku Naruto bukan Naruko!' Batin Naruto.

Di dalam buku tersebut tertulis bahwa

Penghianatan ayah yang menjabat seorang Hokage menghasut istri dan kedua anaknya untuk memberontak melawan ibu dari istrinya bernama uzumaki Mito. Mereka bersengkongkol membawa gadis mereka bernama Naruko yang sudah berunangan dengan seorang anak dari Mizukage. Dan juga dengan teganya Kyuubi membunuh adiknya sendiri yang tak lain adalah Naruko.

'Ini tidak benar! Justru kak Kyuubilah yang menolongku dari mereka semua dengan menjatuhkan diriku ke dalam danau.'

Naruto benar-benar marah membaca buku sejarah tua yang menurutnya itu semua hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Kira-kira siapa yang membuat buku sejarah yang jelas-jelas kebohongan?

Naruto yang mulai melihat isi buku itu asal-asalan melihat sebuah foto yang tak asing baginya, yaitu foto kyuubi.

**Flashback ON**

Naruto harus membaca buku filsofi, puisi, dan buku-buku lainnya. Juga belajar tata krama, cara berbicara, merangkai bunga, memasak, juga bagaimana caranya harus berpenampilan selayaknya seorang putri. What putri? Hello Naruto ini seorang pangeran yang selalu di paksa menjadi seorang putri dan juga harus mengganti namanya menjadi Naruko. Naruto sebenarnya tak ingin menjalani hidup seperti ini, tapi takdir berkata lain.

Saat Naruto terkurung di dalam sebuah ruangan bagaikan penjara oleh sang tunangan, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. Pasrah akan keadaanya dan selalu berdoa pada Tuhan untuk yang terbaik bagi dirinya.

Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian kakaknya menolongnya dan membawanya kabur dari tempat layaknya Neraka itu. Hingga Naruto terjatuh ke danau, tapi itu juga hal terakhir dilihatnya yaitu melihat kakaknya bersimbah darah di sana.

**Flashback OFF**

'Sampai sekarang aku masih hidup, tapi sudah 150 tahun berlalu. Semua sudah berubah, semua orang yang kukenal telah tiada. Tapi kenapa cakra orang yang menjadi tunangan ku ada saat di malam pernikahanku? Apa dia masih hidup?' Batin Naruto.

'Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya mulai sekarang aku harus meminta Sasuke untuk mengajariku sihir yang hebat untuk membunuhnya.'

Hingga keluar api dari kedua tangan sampai menjalar buku yang dipenganginya juga ikut terbakar hingga hangus menjadi abu.

Tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke berada di sana melihatnya.

Saat Naruto sudah tak terbawa perasaan marah mulai terkejut buku yang telah di pegangnya berubah menjadi abu.

"Iihh... Ini gawat, kalau ketahuan kemungkinan bisa kena omelan nih." Kata Naruto panik atas tindakannya yang membakar buku tanpa disadarinya.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto mendapat ide untuk menghilangkan abu tersebut dengan memakannya. Benar-benar ide yang pahit untuk ditiru tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara.

"Oehkk... Gak enak." Kata Naruto.

Setelah selesai memakan abu tersebut Naruto pun segera keluar untuk mencari minuman yang manis untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat tindakan Naruto mulai mencurigai siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Dan kenapa bisa dia menggunakan sihir api dan mempunyai cakra yang besar? Padahal pertama kali melihat Naruto, Sasuke sama sekali tak merasakan ada cakra di dalam tubuh Naruto?

Saat melihat Naruto keluar, Sasuke pun mulai mengikutinya dari luar.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan mencari istilah tempat yang bernama dapur dimana ia bisa mendapatkan minuman yang manis. Tapi saat ia berjalan tanpa di sengaja malah menabrak seseorang perempuan.

BRAK

"Sakit! Kau jalan tidak punya mata apa?" Jawab perempuan berambut pink yang terjatuh di lantai.

Naruto yang merasa bersalah akan tindakannya langsung meminta maaf. Tapi saat melihat perempuan tersebut membuat Naruto terpana akan kecantikannya. Perempuannya itu sungguh sangat cantik di mata Naruto, sampai-sampai lupa meminta maaf pada perempuan itu.

Perempuan yang melihat Naruto yang terus menatapnya mulai risih melihatnya.

"Kenapa melihatku terus! Apa kau mau aku tonjok?" Kata perempuan itu kasar.

Naruto langsung meminta maaf pada perempuan itu.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Kata Naruto tergagap-gagap.

Perempuan yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan merasa kesal. "Maaf? Tidak sengaja? Apa itu caramu meminta maaf? Tidak sopan."

Lha kok tidak sopan? Perasaan Naruto meminta maaf secara baik-baik seperti ajarannya dulu. Tapi kenapa gak manjur? Apa jaman sekarang berbeda dengan dulu?

Sasuke yang melihat mereka berdua dari kejahuan mulai mendekati Naruto dari belakang. Sedangkan perempuan yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi senang dan langsung memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-Sama." Kata perempuan itu.

Naruto yang mendengar nama Sasuke di sebut mulai berpaling kebelakang dan melihat wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Naruto langsung ngeri melihatnya, sedangkan perempuan itu malah langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke dan mencoba menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke langsung menepis tangannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Kata Sasuke.

Perempuan itu langsung berwajah semanis mungkin dihadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Sasuke-Sama. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan?" Kata perempuan itu manja.

Sasuke malah berjalan terus hingga mendekati Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Kata Sasuke.

Perempuan yang melihat Sasuke yang mendekati laki-laki yang menabraknya barusan langsung marah. Bagaimana tidak marah coba? Masa Sasuke lebih memilih mendekati laki-laki daripada harus mendekatinya?

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tidak sengaja menambraknya." Kata Naruto.

"Siapa dia, Sasuke-Sama?" Kata perempuan itu.

Sasuke langsung saja memeluk Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto jelas terkejut bukan main dengan tindakan Sasuke barusan. Naruto yang mencoba untuk memukul Sasuke dan ingin memaki malah tidak bisa. Entah kenapa rasanya semua kekuatannya hilang dan membuatnya juga tak bisa membuatnya bicara. Tentu saja Naruto tak berkutik, karena Sasuke menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya dimana Naruto hanya bisa diam dan pasrah saja dengan tindakannya.

'Sihirnya sama dengan sihir nenek, membuat seseorang tak bisa bergerak. Tapi agak berbeda, karena sihir nenek akan membuat lawannya kehabisan cakra hingga membuat lawannya pasti jatuh. Sedangkan Sasuke walau bisa membuatku tak bisa bergerak tapi aku masih dalam keadaan sadar. Sihir apa ini sebenarnya?' Batin Naruto.

"Jangan bersikap sok manis dihadapanku Sakura! Sebaiknya kau perbaiki kelakuanmu itu!" Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke-Sama aku tidak salah."

"Jangan berbicara sok akrab denganku! Dan lagi jangan sebut aku seperti itu. Kau harus memanggilku Yang Mulia Raja dan orang yang kupeluk ini harus kau panggil dengan Yang Mulia Ratu!"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Kau tidak mungkin menikahi dia kan? Aku jauh lebih sempurna di bandingkan dia, dia laki-laki, Sasuke-Sama!"

"Itu kenyataan! Sempurna kau bilang? Yah kau sempurna dalam hal banyak omong. Dan lagi apa kau tidak tahu aku sudah menikah? Bukankah aku sudah memberimu undangan?"

"Ta-" perempuan itu langsung menghentikan perkataanya saat melihat mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah dan mempunyai pupil tiga koma.

"Sebaiknya kau harus menjaga sifatmu itu, Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

Perempuan yang di sebut Sakura itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto disana.

Sasuke yang benar-benar capek dan lelah dalam satu hari ini hanya ingin istirahat. Dengan seenaknya saja Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Sasuke pun langsung menjatuhkan Naruto ke atas kasur dan meghilangkan sihirnya pada Naruto.

Baru saja sihir itu terlepas dari Naruto, Naruto langsung saja memaki-maki Sasuke yang dengan teganya berkata kasar pada Sakura tadi.

"Kau keterlaluan, Teme! Harusnya kau jangan sekasar itu padanya, dan lagi kau juga seharusnya tak mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu."

"Cerewet."

Naruto yang bermaksud berdiri tapi tidak bisa berdiri. Mungkinkah sihir Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya hilang?

"Sasuke! Hilangkan si.. Uuummphh.." Kata Naruto terpotong di saat Sasuke mencium bibir, dan juga memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Naruto langsung saja menggigit lidah Sasuke yang menari-nari di dalamnya. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung menyudahi ciuman tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

"Turuti saja kemauanku! Ini perintah, Naruto!" Kata Sasuke sedikit membentak.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya pasrah, inilah perjanjian antara dirinya dan juga Sasuke. Dan Naruto tak bisa menolak apapun perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat tak ada perlawan dari Naruto mulai menjilat dan menggigit kecil di leher Naruto.

"Aakh..." Desis Naruto.

Saat Sasuke masih sibuk di leher Naruto, Sasuke pun mulai mencoba mencium leher Naruto dan terus mencium aroma citrus hingga membuat Sasuke tertidur.

Naruto yang merasakan Sasuke tak melanjutkan kegiatan tadi mulai mencoba memanggilnya.

"Sasuke." Kata Naruto.

"..."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Naruto pun mulai mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, dan ternyata tangan bisa digerakkan. Apa sihir Sasuke sudah lemah?

Naruto langsung saja memindahkan tubuh Sasuke ke samping. Naruto yang penasaran kenapa Sasuke diam terus mulai melihat wajah Sasuke. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertidur. Langsung saja Naruto mencium kening Sasuke perlahan untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Naruto pun kaget saat mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tahu bahwa kehidupan Sasuke selalu dicampuri oleh orang lain, hingga membuatnya strees. Dan lagi Sasuke seperti sangat tersiksa.

Tapi kenapa? Bukankah cita-citanya menjadi seorang Raja sudah terpenuhi?

Dan lagi pasti banyak yang bertanya kenapa Naruto bisa mengetahui perasaan Sasuke? Itu karena, sebenarnya itulah kekuatan sihir Naruto yang diwariskan oleh keturunan Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi, oh ya Itachi menghilang karena saat di dalam perpustakaan tadi sahabatnya datang, yaitu Sabaku Sasori menemuinya dan memberikan beberapa info.

Dan saat ini Itachi dan Sasori berada di sebuah pengusian di mana tempat-tempat orang di rawat.

Tapi sangat disayangkan di sana tidak ada orang yang dirawat melainkan mayat-mayat berada di sana-sini.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasori.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Chi. Tapi ada seseorang yang selamat." Kata Sasori.

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sebaiknya kita bawa saja ke rumah sakit kerajaan. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Kau bawa dia. Aku akan mencoba menyelidiki daerah sekitar."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Sebenarnya inspirasi fic ini berasal dari anime fairy tail. Hummmm jadi jangan kaget bila nanti kekuatan para tokohnya sama dengan anime fairy tail. Di beberapa chap bakal ada sedikit-sedikit masa lalu Naruto (mungkin).

Wah nanti saya bakalan telat lagi nih mempublishnya gara2 hp bb eror mulu(ngetik cuma di bb+upload di hp cina)

Beberapa temanku sempat nanya nie kenapa judulnya You are is my lord. Alasannya adalah memang sengaja misa buat begitu karena waktu itu ada cewek namanya sisi dan hesti #apa hubungannya?. Mereka itu orang yang paling gokil sampai2 bila ada mereka berdua Misa sering manggil dia "Is". Jadi karena selalu ingat mereka tanpa sadar terketik lah Is tersebut dan fic ini juga sebenarnya buat mereka ehehehehe

Balasan Riview

**Hatakehanahungry: **iya nih.. Seperti status palsu di lagu vidi aldiano..

Masalah update saya gak berani janji... #langsung kaboorr

**Kim Jhey Joon: **tunangan Naruto dari masa lalunya.

Ceritanya Naruto dari jaman masa lalu berada di masa depan. Jadi mungkin pasti berbeda di dengan dunia Naruto...

Oke sipzz,,, sipzz and sankyu ya n_n

**Kim Jhey Joon: **ahahahahahahahahahahaha... Sasuke rus gitu biar tuch Naru minta lemon nanti #emangnya Naru nanti mau apha?

And sankyu ya n_n

**Nasusay: **ahhahahahaha... Sasuke gi tu loh... Yang ditakuti oleh Naru adalah tunangannya di masa lalu. And sankyu ya n_n

**Gunchan CacuNalu: **#ini penyakit author mulai kumat lagi nih bingung nentuin pake chara apa yang bakal jadi orang itu... And sankyu ya n_n

**Hatakehanahungry: **iya nih... Umpph harusnya Sasu apa-apain dunk Naru #kan kau yang bikin?

So pasti! Di hp BB ajj full foto Naruto pake baju-baju cewek and sankyu ya n_n

**Flo Deveraux: **ahahaha biasa saja... Emphh di atas ada jawabannya kok,, ihihihi and sankyu ya n_n

**Uzumaki Kagari: ***kaborr ada orang bawa senjata tajam...

Ehehehe Naru disini pasrah-pasrah aja karena perjanjian kawin kontrak #emank film kawin kontrak? Kalau masalah di rape emhh masih gak tahu juga lagi ekekekekekek and sankyu ya n_n

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto hanya duduk di atas ranjang dimana Sasuke kini tertidur nyenyak, Naruto yang melihat Sasuke tertidur seperti anak kecil polos tanpa dosa.

'Kenapa ya? Teme yang menyebalkan begini saat tidur benar-benar manis, seperti anak-anak. Tapi kalau sampai dia bangun, amit-amit deh.' Batin Naruto saat memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

'Bukan hanya kau saja yang mengalami nasib seperti itu, karena aku juga mengalami hal yang hampir serupa denganmu, bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan darimu.'

**FLASHBACK ON**

Naruto hanya bisa terbaring pasrah saat sang nenek Uzumaki Mito mencambuknya, memberikannya sihir yang entah apa, dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di dalam kamar.

"Tuhan, tolong selamatkan kakakku dari amarah nenek. Seharusnya cukup aku saja yang dihukum." Kata Naruto dengan pandangan sayu.

Krieet

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, pandangan Naruto tetap kosong. Dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bergerak, dia sudah sungguh sangat lelah.

"Naruto" kata seseorang yang membuka pintu.

Tetap saja Naruto acuhkan, untuk berbicara saja Naruto sungguh sangat tak mampu, dia lelah, dia capek, yang di butuhkan saat ini adalah istirahat.

Orang itu pun segera mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Naruto yang terkulai lemas di lantai, panik. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

Bagaimana tidak menyakitkan. Saat ini tubuh Naruto penuh luka, darah mengalir di sudut bibir, di pipi penuh air yang di yakini air mata, juga pandangan mata Naruto yang kosong.

Orang itu tentu saja sungguh tak tega melihatnya, dan terus menerus memanggil nama Naruto sambil menangis.

"Naruto, bangun Naruto! Sadarlah! Ini Ibu nak, Ibu." Kata orang yang tidak lain Khusina.

Ia sungguh terpukul melihat kondisi anak bungsu kesayangannya terluka seperti ini akibat Uzumaki Mito.

"Hiks... Hiks... Bangun nak... Ibu mohon..." Kata Kushina sambil terisak. Hingga Kushina menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Menangis, dan menangis. Hingga selintas ide muncul di kepalanya untuk menggunakan sihir yang terlarang digunakan untuk anaknya.

"Naruto, saat kau sadar cari kedua kakakmu dan pergilah sejauh-jauhnya dari sini. Dengan begini kau tidak akan menderita seperti ini bersama kedua kakakmu. Maaf Naruto, ini yang terakhir." Kata Kushina sambil menahan isakkan tangisnya.

Kemudian Kushina meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tubuh Naruto hingga keluar cahaya hijau di kedua tangannya.

Pandangan Naruto mulai kelihatan hidup, luka ditubuhnya menghilang, dan darah pun juga ikut menghilang.

Naruto mulai mengedipkan mata untuk membiasakan cahaya.

Saat Naruto melihat ada seseorang menindih tubuhnya (cuma tangan+kepala Kushina ikut menindih bagian dada Naruto) mulai mengibaskan rambut merahnya.

Dan terkejut. Tentu saja Naruto terkejut, karena melihat ibunya punya banyak luka di tubuhnya, dan tak luput juga darah mengalir.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. I-IBU!" Kata Naruto.

"Sst jangan berisik."

"Gyaaaaa" kata Naruto mendengar suara yang tidak lain adalah suara Ibunya.

"Kau kira Ibu hantu apa?" Kata Kushina kesal. "Naruto, cepat pergi da..." Kata Kushina tapi kata terakhir tak sempat Naruto dengar karena mendengar suara ledakan.

Dan kata itu pula adalah kata terakhir Kushina sebelum menutup mata.

Melihat ibu yang sudah tak benyawa membuat air mata Naruto mengalir. Tapi yang pasti Naruto harus membawa kedua kakaknya pergi dari Neraka ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan mencari sebuah kamar, kamar yang di yakini adalah kamar Namikaze sulung.

Sampai membuka pintu secara perlahan karena dia takut kalau ada sang nenek berada di dalamnya juga.

Baru saja mau di buka, pintu itu malah terbuka, dan yang membuka pintu itu adalah yang tidak lain Namikaze Deidara.

"Loh, Naruto? Kamu kenapa ada di sini?" Kata Deidara heran.

Naruto cengo melihatnya, melihat ada memar berwarna biru di bagian pipi kanannya. Tapi yang pasti Naruto mengetahui siapa yang membuat kakaknya punya memar itu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto langsung saja menarik paksa tangan kakaknya dan membawa lari kakaknya.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku!" Kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam kakaknya.

Deidara hanya bisa menurut saja. Baru kali ini melihat Naruto yang manis bisa memperlihatkan raut wajah serius begitu. Biasanya hanya Kyuubi selaku kembaran Naruto yang begitu dan juga paling eer- mengerikan.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan sudah ada pengawal di sana sini. Aishh gimana caranya membawa kak Kyuubi juga? Masa cuma berdua? Benar-benar habis ide nih Naruto.

Hingga para pengawal berbicara mengenai ayahnya.

"Kata Yang Mulia Agung, kalau tak bisa menangkap Namikaze Minato. Bunuh saja dia." Kata para pengawal berlari keluar.

Naruto maupun Deidara langsung terkejut setengah mati.

'Jadi suara ledakan waktu aku berada di kamar bersama ibu adalah suara ayah melawan para pengawal. Jadi Ibu menggunakan sihir dimana lukaku akan hilang, sihir nenek yang ada di tubuh juga hilang dengan digantikan nyawa ibu, kemudian ayah.,,,' batin Naruto yang mulai menangis

Sedangkan Deidara yang melihat kondisi adik bungsunya langsung memeluknya "tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Deidara untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Deidara pun langsung membaca mantera dan keluar sesuatu yang putih dari tangannya hingga membentuk sebuah burung besar.

"Ayo Naruto naik burung ini! Kita akan membawa Kyuubi, dan setelah kita keluar dari sini jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kata Deidara hingga mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut orange kemerahan yang kedua tangannya di rantai dari atas, dan kedua kakinya terikat dari bawah dengan rantai-rantai.

Dimana sang nenek terus mencambuknya dengan bengis. Bayangkan saja tubuh banyak luka dan juga darah berceceran.

"Kalau kau sekali lagi bawa adikmu atau memberikan buku-buku aneh pada kakakmu! Kau akan..." Kata sang nenek terpotong, tenyata cucu kedua yang tidak lain adalah Kyuubi kini tertidur sangat nyenyak walau di gantung begitu.

Aaisshh apa yang kau lakukan Kyuubi? Kau bakal kena amukan lagi dari sang nenek.

"Kurang ajar!" Kata nenek sambil mencabuk Kyuubi sangat keras.

Sukses membuat Kyuubi terbangun.

"Oh sudah pagi, pagi nek." Kata Kyuubi dengan senyum sinis yang dapat diartikan cuma-segitu-saja-,-payah!

Tentu saja membuat nenek kesal naik darah hingga cambuk yang di pegang oleh nenek berubah menjadi api dan dipukulnya kearah wajah Kyuubi.

Keluar lah darah segar dari sudut Kyuubi, hingga Kyuubi meludah.

CUIH

"Dasar anak sialan."

Kyuubi kembali tersenyum sinis "Kau juga, dasar nenek sialan." Kata Kyuubi.

Nenek benar-benar habis kesabaran untuk cucu kedua ini, kesal, frustasi, dan sebenci-bencinya. Gimana coba? Bayangkan saja biar sudah dipukul begini dia tetap masih melawan. Beda sekali dengan Deidara sang kakak. Sekali dipukul dia akan minta maaf, bahkan Naruto juga begitu tapi juga meminta untuk si Kyuubi tak di pukul. Sedangkan Kyuubi, mana mungkin minta maaf dan memohon agar adik maupun kakaknya di pukul, malah sebaliknya, Kyuubi bakal menantang sang nenek.

Benar-benar ciri khas Kyuubi ini.

"Sebaiknya kau menghormat padaku, Kyuubi!" Kata Nenek dengan pandangan tajam.

"Hormat? Memang upacara bendera apa sampai harus menghormat segala." Kata Kyuubi sambil balik menatap tajam ke arah nenek.

Kyuubi memang perlu di ancungi jempol ya dalam menghadapi neneknya tanpa ciut sedikit pun.

"Kalau kau tak menuruti apa yang kukatakan tadi, kakak, dan adikmu akan mendapat hukuman yang serupa." Kata nenek

KRAK

Rantai yang mengikat tangan kanan Kyuubi retak dan terlepas.

"Coba saja, kalau kau berani menyentuh seujung rambut mereka, kubunuh kau." Kata Kyuubi tenang tapi tetap menatap tajam ke arah neneknya.

Hingga sang nenek keluar dari dalam gudang ini "sebaiknya kau mati saja. Deidara maupun Naruto anak-anak yang manis dan mereka berdua pasti bisa membuatku mendapatkan kejayaan dan kekuasaan yang abadi." Kata neneknya sambil keluar.

TCH

Omongan nenek tadi benar-benar membuat amarah Kyuubi keluar. Dia tahu maksud neneknya, karena Naruto maupun Deidara akan di nikahkan pada laki-laki yang memiliki kekuasaan dan derajat tinggi. Ini sungguh sangat keterlaluan, bila sampai hal itu terjadi Kyuubi pasti tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi para cecunguk itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka jadi uke hanya untuk keinginanmu yang tak waras itu." Kata Kyuubi.

Kyuubi pun mulai mencoba melepaskan tangan dan kakinya dari belenggu rantai yang di pasangkan neneknya itu.

.

.

.

Deidara maupun Naruto sudah mencapi gudang yang di yakini pasti dimana ada Kak Kyuubi berada.

"Kak, apa kakak yakin di ruangan ini ada kak Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Kata Deidara sambil membuka pintu. "Kyuubi." Kata Deidara.

Kyuubi yang berada dalam ruangan kaget ada kakak dan adik bungsunya.

"Ngapain kalian disini? Cepat kembali ke kamar!" Kata Kyuubi.

"Kita pergi kak. Ini saatnya kita pergi dari sini." Kata Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi

Naruto langsung menujukkan raut wajah sedih hingga air mata mengalir, tentu membuat Deidara maupun Kyuubi panik. Baru seumur hidup mereka melihat Naruto menangis selain jatuh.

"Ibu dan Ayah merencanakan penyerangan terhadap istana. Ibu sudah meninggal dan ayah saat ini sedang bertarung melawan para pengawal di luar."

"APA?!" Kata Deidara dan Kyuubi panik.

Ibu sudah meninggal? Kenapa Ibu bisa meninggal? Dan kenapa Ayah yang seorang hokage melawan para pejahat kelas teri yang tak terhitung jumlahnya? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Batin Deidara dan Kyuubi.

"Lebih tepatnya Ayah dan Ibu melakukan ini agar aku dan kak Deidara tak menikah dengan orang itu, juga Ibu dan Ayah melakukan Kudeta."

Deidara maupun Kyuubi hanya melotot ke arah Naruto tak percaya.

"Karena itu ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Deidara pun langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu yang putih tapi berbentuk bola kecil-kecil dan melemparnya.

DUAR

DUAR

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Karena bersama mereka aku tak pernah takut mencoba keluar dari rumah nenek, tapi saat aku sendiri rasanya percuma.

Naruto pun mulai menatap wajah Sasuke dan mencoba menyentuh pipi wajah Sasuke.

Aneh, rasanya sungguh sangat aneh saat Naruto menyentuhnya. Mana ada pipi seorang laki-laki selembut ini? WTH, bikin Naruto tambah iri dengan Sasuke. Sudah Sasuke itu tinggi, tampan, dan juga punya kulit selembut ini. Oh no. Mulai sekarang Naruto akan menganggap Sasuke saat sudah bangun dari tidurnya adalah rivalnya, sedangkan saat tidur Sasuke adalah malaikat kecilnya. (#kok kayak gini sih?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**You Are Is My Lord**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR MAJU-MUNDUR, YAOI **

**STORY: MISA-KUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang masih berada dalam Istana benar-benar kesal dengan yang barusan terjadi.

"Naruto, kau bahkan tak pantas menjadi pasangan hidup Sasuke, juga punya nama marga Uchiha. Yang pantas menyadang semua nya itu adalah aku! Hanya aku! Lihat saja nanti

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori yang berada di dalam rumah sakit sungguh sangat tepana melihat seseorang yang dibawanya tadi seperti seorang malaikat yang indah.

"Syukur banget tadi Itachi menyuruhku membawanya, ternyata kalau orang ini cantiknya luar biasa." Kata Sasori.

Sudah 3 jam lebih Sasori menemani orang yang tertidur di atas ranjang, dan juga mengenakan baju rumah sakit khas kerajaan.

"Kapan ya dia sadar?" Kata seseorang yang membuat Sasori terkejut setengah mati, sampai-sampai melompat dari tempat duduknya.

"ITACHI!" Kata Sasori teriak

Itachi malah senyum-senyum gaje. "Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh sama nih orang. Dia seorang saksi di sini." Kata Itachi.

"Tidak akan!" Kata Sasori kesal sama Itachi. Gak dulu gak sekarang Itachi pasti bakal bikin dia kesal, tapi tetap saja akrab.

"Engh..." Suara orang itu sambil mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya di dalam ruangan.

"Hey manis, sudah sadar ya?" Kata Itachi.

Sasori yang mendengar perkataan Itachi barusan hanya bisa membantin. 'Semoga Tuhan tak menjadikanmu korban Itachi.'

"Eeh?!" Kata orang itu sambil menatap Sasori dan Itachi was was.

"Tenang saja kami tidak akan melukaimu." Kata Sasori.

"Be-benarkah?" Kata orang itu dengan takut-takut.

"Tentu saja, manis. Kamu akan aman bersama kami." Kata Itachi "istirahatlah dulu di sini."

"Terima kasih." Kata orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang berada di dapur istana mencoba memasak sesuatu untuk Sasuke, karena Naruto yakin dari tadi pagi belum makan sesuatu hingga membuatnya berakhir di tempat tidur.

Para pelayan yang berada di dapur mencoba menghentikan aksi Naruto yang memasak.

"Saya mohon Yang Mulia Ratu tidak perlu memasak." Kata pelayan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masakan ku cukup enak kok." kata Naruto sambil mengaduk.

Para pelayan tetap bersikeras menghentikan tindakan Naruto yang bersikeras memasak.

"Saya Mohon Yang Mulia Ratu, Yang Mulia Raja pasti akan marah kalau Beliau tahu anda yang memasak." Kata pelayan itu.

"Tenang saja, hal itu tidak akan terjadi, sepertinya sudah masak. Mana mangkok?"

"Ini" kata salah satu seorang pelayan yang langsung memberikan mangkok bersih dan indah yang terbuat dari berlian.

What permata? Cengo Naruto yang melihat mangkok tersebut. Tadi waktu makan bersama Itachi piring-piring nan indah terbuat Kristal.

Inikah hidup menjadi orang yang sangat terpandang? Tapi masih jauh di keluarga Uzumaki karena semua perabotannya terbuat dari emas dan berlian. Wah, berarti masih hebatan keluarga Uzumaki dunk.

'Mungkin dengan makanan ini Sasuke agak baikan.'

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang terbangun dari tidurnya (#di baca bangun dari pingsan) melihat ke arah sekelilingnya.

"Dobe." Kata Sasuke.

Tak ada jawaban. (Ya iyalah Naruto kan tak ada di sini)

"CEPAT KELUAR, DOBE! INI PERINTAH!" Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan mulai memeriksa dalam kamarnya mencari Naruto.

Krieet

Sasuke pun langsung melihat ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Ternyata orang yang dicarinya berada di depan pintu sambil membawa mapan yang ada makanannya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Kata Naruto.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Kata Sasuke dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk.

"Membuatkanmu sarapan. Seharusnya sikapmu lebih ramah saja." Kata Naruto kesal 'nih anak mulai lagi deh sifat nya yang nyebelin. Sebelum mulai adu mulut harusya tuch anak mulutnya di sumpal dulu nih.' Batin Naruto sambil memegang sendok.

"Siapa yang nyuruh kamu masak! Bukan...umphh..." Potong Sasuke terpotong saat Naruto menyuapi Sasuke dengan bubur.

"Makan dulu baru ngomong." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke yang dari tadi perutnya udch lapar banget ya langsung makan masakan Naruto di tambah minum susu.

"Enak kan?"

"Hn"

"Makanya sebelum menjalankan pekerjaan menjadi Rajamu, seharusnya kamu makan dulu baru kerja." Kata Naruto sok nasehat.

"Lain kali kalau keluar dari kamar ini harus dari seijinku."

"Iya... Iya..."

"Satu hal lagi aku tidak mau makan bubur karena seperti orang sakit."

TWITCH

'Baru jadi Raja sudah begini, bagaimana nasib para rakyat kalau mengetahui Raja Penyihir punya sifat ultra buruk gini?' Batin Naruto.

"Dan lagi aku juga tidak mau minum susu seperti anak kucing, paham!" Kata Sasuke.

Naruto terpaksa senyum. "Kalau begitu saya permisi keluar sebentar." Kata Naruto sambil membawa mapan.

Saat Naruto keluar dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dalam kamar hanya tiga kalimat yang dikatakannya.

"Dasar bocah sialan!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Akhirnya ke publish chap 4 hip hip hura...

Naruto: bagaimana nasib fic lainnya kalau kamu telat update?

Misa: sabar bakalan terupdate kok.

Naruto: tapi kenapa peran Sasuke di sini Cool banget dan cuek banget dech.

Misa: jangan salahkan aku #langsung ngelirik Itachi

Itachi: #glep serasa di pandang setan.

Misa: bukan setan tapi q fans mu! #sambil bawa spanduk I LOVE ITACHI

Itachi: gak butuh.

Misa: tapi aku membutuhkanmu dalam fic ini #sambil liat foto Itachi

Itachi: good job

Sasuke: gue bingung di sini siapa yang bakal jadi seme?

Misa: gantung. Coz mulai bingung mau Sasuke atau Naruto ya? Kedua-duanya cocok sih dapat peran seme.

Sasuke: WHAT?

Naruto: yeeyy kemungkinan bakal dapat peran Seme.

Itachi: tenang saja adikku tersayang aku bakal bikin kamu jadi Seme kok.

Naruto dan Sasuke: #firasat buruk.

Misa: Oke kita tinggalkan saja mereka semua dan langsung ke balasan riview

.

.

.

**Sasunaru's lover: **sankyu n_n... Ahahaha sankyu udch ngasih nasehatnya. Sejujurnya saya dalam hal penulisan bisa dibilang sangat payah. Tapi saya akan berusaha bikin membaik n_n

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **yupzzz... Ahahaha kalau masalah kekuatan naru benar banget. Karena wktu dia lihat Naru membakar buku tingkat cakra Naruto cuma 18% ajj... Dari mana Naruto dtng mungkin di chap selanjutnya bakal di jelaskan. Klw masalah update tuk saat ini saya tak berani janji n sankyu n_n

**Kim Jhey Joon: **ahahahahahahahahahahaha... Ahahahaha di chap selanjutnya bakal di jelaskan kenapa Sasuke gak bisa liat. Oh minta lemon, nih Misa kasih the poci rasa lemon n_n khukhukhu

**Uchiha Tiffany: **arigatou gozaimase n_n

**Qhia503: **ahahahaha Itachi jadi begini gara-gara #upss itu untuk chap depan ke berapa ajj di jelaskan kenapa Itachi jadi begini. Tapi sumpah Misa malah tergila-gila dengan sifat Itachi begini . Itachi I Love You. Sankyu ya n_n

** 56: **arigatou gozaimase and sankyu ya n_n

**Iztha dark neko: **ahahaha gak berani jamin masalah update and sankyu ya n_n

**Nasusay: **moga saja pernikahan sasunaru awet walau tanpa hati. Amim... Kan biar seru pasti ada saingan cinta. Kalau Kyuubi hem masih gak mikir mau gimana nasibnya nanti. Coz masih gantung apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati. And sankyu ya n_n

**By uchiha sasunaru chan:** sankyu n_n ahahahaha di sini lah peran Itachi itu peting bisa jadi mengacaukan lemonan khukhukhukhu

Itachi: kamu kan yang menyuruhku muncul tuk membatalkan lemon gara2 bingung mulai dari mana bikin lemon

Misa: sstt rahasia in dunk Itach sayang. Kalau masalh tunangan Naru siapa orangnya kemungkinan di chap depan bakal ada. Amin

Dan sebelum meninggalkan cerita ini mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan riview

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke yang tertidur di kasur king size nya membuka kedua mata onyx-nya, dan mulai melihat ke arah samping kiri dan kanannya untuk melihat apakah Ratunya masih ada di sana atau tidak.

Dan tentu saja Ratu nya Uchiha Naruto berada di samping kirinya sambil tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang sungguh sangat manis saat tertidur.

Sasuke yang selaku sudah resmi menjadi Raja sekaligus menjadi pendamping hidupnya, baru kali ini melihat seseorang yang manis saat tertidur hingga dapat membuatnya meneguk air ludahnya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh Ratu nya. Kenapa? Yah tentu saja Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sendiri, toh dia belum pernah ngapa-ngapain pendampingnya dan juga belum pernah sekalipun melakukan hubungan suami istri.

Nasib. Gimana mau nyentuh dia coba? Saat menyentuh saja, Naruto kabur. Waktu sudah hampir melakukan hal itu malah kakaknya sendiri menggagalkan rencananya. Ampun dah nasib buruk selalu saja terjadi saat dia pingin ngerape bocah manis yang sedang tertidur bak malaikat ini.

Di perjanjian kontrak yang telah dibuat dan di sepakati juga tak ada istilah tak boleh menyentuh. Jadi boleh dong Sasuke menyentuhnya, di tambah ngerape istrinya... Ehehehehe

Sasuke mencoba mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil istrinya, dan bermaksud menciumnya.

"Yare... Yare... Adikku ingin mencium kekasihnya saat tidur. Benar-benar tontonan menarik yang tidak boleh dilewatkan, dimana seorang Raja mencium Ratunya saat tertidur. Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tepat." Kata seseorang yang muncul secara gaib

Sedangkan Sasuke terpaksa membatalkan niatnya untuk mencium Naruto. Kenapa Nasib Sasuke benar-benar naas banget. Setiap kali pingin mengrape Naruto pasti selalu ada hambatannya. Yang pertama kakaknya datang tak diundang, kedua gara-gara kecapean, ketiga kekenyangan makan masakan Naruto, dan keempat pingin ngerape Naruto saat tidur malah kakaknya datang tanpa diundang. Kenapa kakaknya selalu tiba di saat yang pas begini? Apa dia punya kamera cctv untuk mengawasi gerak-gerikku? Atau dia memakai guna-guna?. Batin Sasuke memikirkan tindakan kakaknya.

"Itachi." Kata Sasuke

"Iya."

"Kenapa bisa masuk? Aku sendiri tidak melihat keberadaanmu, juga aku tidak melihat kau masuk lewat pintu." Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku kan memakai kekuatan sihirku dimana aku bisa menebus diding dan cicin sihir dimana penggunanya bisa menjadi tak terlihat. Bukankah caraku ini sama dengan cara kau mengintip Naruto di perpustakaan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Cuma ingin melihat hubungan cinta antara Raja dan Ratu untuk pertama kalinya xxx dan xxx. Kan malam pertamamu selalu gagal. Jadi makanya kakakmu yang paling baik sejagad raya ini akan membantumu, tapi cuma membantu dalam hal menjadi penonton setia." Kata Itachi edan sambil senyum nista.

"Itachi, sebaiknya cepat kau pergi." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa? Aku masih ingin di sini melihatmu be*c*nt* dengan pasanganmu ini." Kata Itachi sambil senyum.

"Berarti kau mengajukan diri merasakan sengatan petir ku ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menujuk ke arah Itachi.

Sedangkan Itachi yang melihatnya hanya bergedik ngeri, dan hanya ada beberapa kalimat dalam hati yang ada di pikirannya saat ini 'kabur atau mendapat serangan petir yang sangat menyamai kekuatan listrik pikachu'. Tentu saja pilihan yang akan di pilih Itachi adalah lari. Itachi segera menghilang dari hadapan adik.

Kesal setengah mati, kata yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Tapi penggangu sudah hilang saatnya mencoba ngerape Naruto kembali.

Sasuke yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto mencoba mencium kembali. Tapi terhenti mendengar suara igauan Naruto "Sasuke jelek dan payah."

Cukup sudah, habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Sudah pakai kata-kata baik untuk mengusir Itachi, dan sekarang mendengar ejekkan dari Ratunya sendiri. Masa Sasuke yang tampan dan pintar ini di sebut jelek dan payah? Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke menendang Naruto, hingga Naruto jatuh dari tempat tidur dan meringis kesakitan.

"ITTAI." Kata Naruto

Salah apa coba Naruto? Masa lagi tidur enak-enakkan di bangunkan dengan cara di tendang hingga jatuh dari kasurnya? Masa begini nasib Ratu dalam kediaman Uchiha. Salah apa coba Naruto? Yang pasti hanya Sasuke saja yang tahu.

"Cepat mandi dan segera ke perpustakaan untuk diajari Itachi!"

"Aku masih ngant-" kata-kata Naruto terhenti melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu seram bagaikan Iblis yang sedang murka. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aku sepertinya harus mandi. Sebaiknya aku mandi bareng dengannya, tapi berkat igauan dia tadi benar-benar bikin mood ku hilang untuk ngerape." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar mandi Naruto menyalakan shower untuk mandi sambil membantin. Kenapa di pagi hari ini dia harus menerima tendangan Sasuke hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur? Apa salahnya? Perasaan dia sudah melakukan semua hal sesuai perintah Sasuke. Apa Sasuke masih kesal gara-gara Naruto membuatkan Sasuke sarapan tadi malam? Toh dia bikin itu juga buat Sasuke walau akhirnya dapat hinaan tentang masakannya. Meski begitu masakan di buatnya tadi malam habis di makan Sasuke. Bagi Naruto sikap Sasuke itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang manja dan egois yang selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan yang sudah resmi menjadi raja hanya untuk ambisinya semata. Lalu yang jadi penasaran bagi Naruto apa alasan Sasuke menjadi raja?

'Apa perlu kucium keningnya lagi untuk mengetahui alasannya?' Batin Naruto. Segera saja Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mana mungkin dia mencium kening seorang pria, toh Naruto sendiri masih Normal.

"Sedang melamun apa?" Kata Sasuke tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Iiihhh... Setan... " Teriak Naruto sambil melompat ketakutan medengar suara yang muncul tiba-tiba. Siapa lagi coba yang bikin Naruto terkejut seperti itu selain Sasuke.

Sakit telinga yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Gimana gak sakit coba? Suara Naruto yang cempreng begitu teriak-teriak manggil-manggil setan. Apa setan?

Langsung saja Sasuke menjewer telinga Naruto tanpa berprikemanusian.

"Dobe, kebodohanmu hari ini benar-benar bikin aku kesal. Kamu mau tahu bagaimana kalau setan mengamuk padamu?" Kata Sasuke asal.

"Iihhhh... Tidak... Ampuni aku raja setan." Kata Naruto.

TWITCH

Berapa banyak dalam pagi ini Sasuke mendapat ejekan dari Naruto? Kenapa Naruto selalu mengejeknya? Apa Naruto merasa dirinya tak sempurna seperti dirinya hingga dia mengejeknya? Ataukah Naruto senang memberi ejekan pada orang yang memiliki kekuasaan tinggi. Aah sudahlah gak usah mikir panjang lagi, Sasuke segera membalikkan badan Naruto tepat kehadapan wajahnya.

Saat melihat wajah Naruto yang basah karena air shower menjatuhi rambut Naruto hingga mengenai wajahnya yang manis. Tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik wajah Naruto ada semburat merah di wajahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke malah cengo melihatnya. Baru kali ini melihat Naruto seperti itu. Kelihatan sangat menggoda.

Melihat wajah Naruto tersebut malah membuat pe*is Sasuke berdiri tegak dan membuat Sasuke pingin banget ngerape Naruto. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, dan melihat bahwa Naruto tak mengenakan pakaian selebar pun. Kesempatan emas untuk ngerape Naruto bagi Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto yang menyadari tidakan Sasuke langsung Saja menonjok wajah Sasuke sekali pukul dan membuat Sasuke terpental ke belakang. Dan kesempatan ini digunakan Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Maaf, dan aku akan secepat kilat ke perpustakaan." Kata Naruto yang sudah berada di depan pintu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Blam

"Dobe, gara-gara tonjokanmu tadi membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lihat saja aku pasti membalas perbuatanmu ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi kanannya yang habis di tinjok Naruto.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang saat melihat wajah Naruto yang basah akibat air dari shower. Tapi yang pasti Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat melihat wajah Naruto ada semburat merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**You Are Is My Lord**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUSASU or SASUNARU ?**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR MAJU-MUNDUR, YAOI **

**STORY: MISA-KUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam perpustakan yang sunyi tanpa suara membuat Naruto bosan. Gimana tidak bosan? Kalau di dalam ruangan ini hanya dirinya seorang dan di tambah buku-buku bertumpuk untuk dibacanya.

"Kalau begini sama saja seperti kehidupanku dulu. Mana Itachi-san belum datang. Coba ada Itachi-san kan menyenangkan." Kata Naruto duduk sambil melihat tumpukan buku didepannya.

"Aku belum pernah mengelilingi istana ini. Soalnya usai masuk perpustakaan aku selalu makan tidak telalu jauh dari perpustakan ini. Sebaiknya aku berkeliling dulu." Kata Naruto.

Yah Naruto mulai keluar dari perpustakaan yang membosankan ini untuk berkeliling istana.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan-jalan di dalam istana yang luas dan tak luput mendapat hormat dari para pelayan, prajurit, dan apa saja yang didalamnya. Setiap kali berjalan-jalan, mata Naruto tak luput melihat pintu. Sebenarnya bila pintu itu terbuka apa ada ruangan dibaliknya? Apa ada sesuatu? Pikir-pikir daripada tak tahu sama sekali kenapa tak coba buka pintu untuk diintip sedikit saja? Gak ada salahnya coba.

Naruto melihat ke sisi kanan dan kirinya bingung mau buka pintu yang di sebelah kanan atau kiri? Dan Naruto memilih mencoba membuka pintu kanan.

Cklek

Urat berkudat terpampang jelas di jidat Naruto. "Orang gila mana yang bikin pintu ternyata cuma ada tembok?! Lalu apa gunanya pintu tersebut kalau tak ada ruangannya?" Kata Naruto kesal selangit melihat pintu terbuka ternyata tak ada ruangan, melainkan sebuah tembok yang tepat berada di depannya saat membuka pintu.

Sepertinya Naruto mulai memikirkan seperti apa keluarga Uchiha itu sampai mau bikin hal seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang yang kini terduduk di atas ranjang dengan feminim melihat ke arah jendela untuk melihat pemandangan.

Seseorang dengan rambut kuning keemasan yang panjang hanya bisa duduk sambil merasakan udara yang masuk melalui jendela. Tapi dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama seseorang berambut merah yang terus menatapnya yang terpesona dengan orang yang duduk diatas ranjang tersebut.

Pemuda yang duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang tersebut mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Maaf kalau boleh aku bertanya, siapakah anda." Katanya.

.

.

Hening tak ada jawaban darinya. Ck, sia-sia saja pemuda berambut merah itu bertanya karena tak di jawab, bahkan melirik saja tidak. Apa dia tidak mendengar? Apa dia buta? Ataukah bisu?

"Maaf tidak sopan, sebelum memperkenalkan diri, seharusnya aku mengenalkan diriku. Namaku Sabaku Sasori, lalu siapa nama anda?" Kata pemuda berambut merah

.

.

Masih hening. Dan ini membuat pemuda berambut merah yang mengaku bernama Sabaku Sasori jingrak-jingrik dalam hati, kenapa dia gak mau meliriknya maupun berbicara. Seandainya Sasori tahu siapa namanya, mungkin saja dia akan menulis di buku deathnote karena tak dihiraukan seperti ini #lupakan

"Deidara." Kata seseorang yang duduk di atas ranjang tersebut.

Sasori langsung saja melihat orang yang ditunggunya akhirnya buka mulut. Tapi karena tak memperhatikan apa yang didenganya dia hanya bisa bilang "haah?"

"Namaku Deidara."

Mendengar dengan pasti apa yang dikatakan orang tersebut membuat Sasori senang bukan main. Akhirnya dia buka mulut dan mengatakan siapa namanya.

"Sudah sadar rupanya ya." Kata seseorang yang sukses bikin Sasori melompat dari tempat duduknya karena terkejut. Siapa lagi coba kalau bukan Itachi yang bisa-bisanya melakukan itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sasori." Kata Itachi enteng.

"**ITACHI!** Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan pernah melakukan sihir penembusmu itu dan memakai cincin sihir itu! Kau sengaja melakukan itu untuk membuatku jantungan kan?" Kata Sasori kesal. Yah beginilah Sasori yang selalu kesal dengan sifat Itachi yang seperti itu, tapi anehnya dia bisa bertahan berteman akrab dengan Itachi.

"Toh kau juga biasa kan?" Kata Itachi gampang dengan senyum.

"Bagaimana kalau Dei chan sampai kena serangan jantung?" Kata Sasori asal. Saat menyadari apa yang dikatakannya tadi malah membuat wajahnya merah padam, karena asal menyingkat nama seseorang yang baru mengenalkan dirinya.

"Dei chan?" Kata Itachi bingung siapa yang di sebut Dei chan oleh sahabat karib sehidupnya ini.

"Ma-maksudku Deidara nama perempuan itu." Kata Sasori sambil menunjuk ke arah Deidara.

Itachi cengo ke arah Sasori, masa seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang tersebut seorang perempuan? Apa mata Sasori udah rabun ya?

"Kamu kenapa mandangin aku seperti itu, Chi?" Kata Sasori.

"Dia laki-laki." Kata Itachi

Sasori malah tertawa mendengarnya. 'Masa Deidara di bilang laki-laki? Deidara itu kan cantik dan mempunyai rambut panjang yang indah. Masa di samain sama laki-laki sih' batin Sasori.

"Chi, masa perempuan secantik ini kamu bilang dia itu laki-laki, hahaha ada-ada saja kau ini, Chi." Kata Sasori sambil tertawa.

"Aku memang laki-laki." Kata Deidara yang sukses bikin Sasori langsung mandang ke arahnya.

"Bohong! Masa orang sepertimu ini laki-laki?" Kata Sasori histeris tak percaya.

Duagh

Langsung saja deidara menonjok Sasori karena di bilang dirinya berbohong

"Tidak sopan!" Kata Deidara kesal. Usai bikin memar merah di wajah Sasori, Deidara langsung melihat ke arah Itachi dengan manis. "Lalu anda siapa ya?" Kata Deidara.

"Uchiha Itachi. Dan bisakah anda jelaskan kenapa ada berada di hutan terlarang bersama beberapa orang yang mati?" Kata Itachi.

Sontak membuat Deidara terkejut dengan pertanyaan Itachi. Bagaimana dia menjelaskan pertanyaan tersebut.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Kata Deidara.

"Lalu siapa nama margamu?" Kata Itachi lagi.

"Tidak tahu." Katanya lagi.

'Hutan terlarang adalah tempat ditemukan Naruto oleh Sasuke, dan kedua aku menemukan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Deidara. Sebenarnya kenapa mereka berdua ada di sana? Apa hutan terlarang itu mempunyai rahasia dibaliknya? Tapi mayat yang kutemukan hanya tersisa tulangnya saja walau ada beberapa darah yang melekat. Apa dia juga salah satu teman Naruto?' Batin Itachi.

"Itachi sama." Kata Deidara membuyarkan pikiran Itachi.

"Eeh" kata Itachi.

"Apa anda sudah memiliki kekasih?" Kata Deidara.

Sasori cengo ke arah Deidara, sedangkan Itachi senyum mayun ke arah Deidara.

"Belum, kenapa?" Kata Itachi.

"Lalu seperti apa tipe anda?" Kata Deidara.

"Asalkan manis aku tidak akan pilih-pilih yang lain lagi." Kata Itachi senyum.

Mendengar perkataan Itachi barusan malah membuat Deidara senang bukan main. 'Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Itachi kau tipeku banget.' Batin Deidara.

"Se-seandainya bila ada seseorang yang manis, ta-tapi dia juga laki-laki, apakah anda mau me-mencintainya?" Kata Deidara gagap

"Perempuan maupun laki-laki bisa ku cintai." Kata Itachi yang justru membuat Deidara bahagia mendengarnya. "Aah aku harus segera ke perpustakaan untuk mengajari Naruto."

"Kalau begitu cepat sana pergi." Kata Sasori ngusir.

"Itachi sama." Kata Deidara.

"Iya."

"Nanti anda ke sini lagikan?" Kata Deidara.

"Tentu saja. Jaa." Kata Itachi pergi begitu saja.

Sedangkan Sasori malah memikirkan hal-hal didalam kepalanya saat ini setelah kepergian Itachi. 'Aku menyukai perempuan berdada besar, bokong besar dan cantik. Tapi Deidara cantik walaupun di seorang laki-laki. Masa aku jadi Homo hanya karena jatuh cinta saat pendangan pertama dengannya? Tidak apa-apa. Jadi homo juga tidak masalah, toh seorang raja saja memiliki seorang ratu juga seorang laki-laki.' Batin Sasori.

"Sasori sama." Kata Deidara

Sasori langsung menatap wajah Deidara yang manis ini.

"Iya."

"Bisakah tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Kata Deidara.

"Apa?" Kata Sasori.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Kata Deidara dengan sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Baiklah. Kalau ada perlu apa-apa kamu tinggal panggil namaku saja. Aku pasti datang." Kata Sasori senyum melihat Deidara. Sedangkan Deidara malah tak menanggapi ucapan Sasori tersebut.

Apa Deidara tidak sadar bahwa Sasori mempunyai rasa cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya? Aish sepertinya cinta Sasori tidak akan berjalan mulus seperti yang diharapkannya, karena Deidara justru jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Itachi.

.

.

.

Semenjak kepergian Sasori, kini Deidara hanya seorang diri di dalam kamarnya. Deidara saat ini masih sangat setia duduk diatas ranjangnya.

'Kyuubi dan Naruto apakah baik-baik saja? Dan lagi dimana aku sekarang?' Batin Deidara yang mencemaskan kedua adikknya.

Saat Deidara menutup kedua matanya untuk merasakan udara masuk dari jendeka, suara pintu terbuka membuat Deidara membuka kedua matanya.

Cklek

Krieett

Deidara langsung melotot tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Ilusi kah atau mimpi? Baru saja memikirkan kedua adiknya, dan adik bungsunya muncul dari pintu tersebut.

"Na-Naruto." Kata Deidara terbata-bata.

Naruto yang melihat wajah yang tak asing dan suara kakak sulungnya, langsung saja ceplok berlari ke arah Deidara.

"Kak Deidara" kata Naruto yang sedang memeluk Deidara hingga air matanya jatuh tak berbendung. Akhirnya dia menemukan kakaknya sendiri.

Deidara langsung membalas pelukkan Naruto dengan erat, tapi kecemasan yang masih ada di hati Deidara adalah kenapa Naruto ada di sini. Dan sebenarnya ini dimana? Batin Deidara.

"Kak Dei, Kak Kyu-Kyuubi." Kata Naruto dengan sedikit terisak.

Deidara langsung melepas pelukkannya pada Naruto. "Jangan menangis! Kalau kau menangis kau akan membuat Kyuubi sedih." Kata Deidara.

Naruto yang mendengarnya berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Saat selesai ledakan waktu kita menemukan Kyuubi, kita segera pergi kan. Tapi waktu itu ada orang itu yang mencegah kita tepat berada di atas bukit yang tinggi." Kata Deidara sambil menatap sendu ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengganguk mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

"Dan orang itu langsung saja menembak kan bola api raksasa ke arah kita, dan membuat kita jatuh ke dalam danau yang ada di bawahnya. Kalau kau sampai menangis sia-sia saja pengorbanan Kyuubi untuk kita. Jadi jangan pernah menangis lagi." Kata Deidara.

"Iya kak." Kata Naruto. "Tapi kenapa Kak Kyuubi sebelum menjatuhkan kita ke dalam danau mengatakan, 'jangan pernah memberitahukan siapa nama marga' kita kak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi itu sudah 150 tahun berlalu. Aku sungguh sangat tidak percaya bahwa kita sudah tertidur selama itu."

"Tidur? TIDUR?" Kata Naruto tidak percaya. Masa mereka berdua tertidur selama 150 tahun? What the hell?

"Ya, tidur."

"Mana mungkin kita bisa tertidur dalam waktu selama itu? Bahkan sampai 150 tahun?"

"Alasannya adalah kau tahu kan istilah sifat keturunan?" Tanya Deidara.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, lalu kenapa?"

"Ayah kita, Namikaze Minato mempunyai sel yang dapat membuatnya tetap awet muda yang bisa mencapai umur seribu tahun. Kita pun juga mempunyai sel seperti itu" Kata Deidara.

"**APA?!**" Kata Naruto tidak percaya. Masa mereka bisa awet muda sampai seribu tahun? Tapi tidak apa-apa sih. Sampai seribu tahun tetap awet muda, kegantengan Naruto takkan pernah hilang.

"Da-darimana kakak tahu bahwa ini sudah 150 tahun berlalu dan juga tentang hal itu?"Kata Naruto.

"Aku tahu dari Itachi sama dan hal itu nanti akan aku jelaskan." Kata Deidara. "Saat ini aku mau tahu siapa ya Itachi sama?" Kata Deidara senang.

"Itachi sama?" Kata Naruto membeo.

"Uciha Itachi lebih tepatnya." Kata Deidara yang seketika membuat Naruto keringat dingin.

'Itachi san? Masa dia suka sama kakaknya si Teme itu? Itachi san kan laki-laki? Masa kakakku yang laki-laki ini menyukai sesama jenisnya?' Batin Naruto horor.

"Anu, Itachi san yang cowok berambut hitam, rambutnya panjang di ikat, dan mempunyai bola mata onixs?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya." Kata Deidara.

"**APA? Kakak sudah tidak normal lagi apa, sampai menyukai sesama jenis? Tuhan maafkan dosa-dosa kakak hamba ini Tuhan.**" Kata Naruto Histeris.

"Ya aku jatuh cinta, tapi aku mencintainya hanya untuk memanfaatkannya saja. Dan lagi bisakah kau berhenti menyebut nama Tuhan di hadapanku?" Kata Deidara.

"Ma-maksud kakak?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri tahu bahwa orang itu masih hidup sampai sekarang. Makanya kita perlu seseorang untuk menyelamtkan diri, walau harus memberikan tubuh kita pada orang tersebut." Kata Deidara.

"Maksud kakak memberikan tubuh itu, apa maksunya sex?" Kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja, dengan begitu dia akan terikata pada pesona tubuh kita."

"Yang benar saja? Aku tidak sudi melakukan hal seperti itu pada Teme! Itu sama saja melanggar larangan dari Tuhan!" Kata Naruto kesal dengan ucapakan kakaknya barusan.

"Maksudmu Tuhan? Aku tidak percaya pada Tuhan." Kata Deidara menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Eeh?"

"Kalau Tuhan itu ada seharusnya dia menolong kita saat kesusahan."

"Kakak salah Tuhan sudah menolong kita." Kata Naruto.

"**Kalau begitu kenapa Ayah, Ibu, sampai kak Kyuubi meninggal? Kenapa membiarkan mereka meninggal? Untuk apa kita menyebut namanya hingga berdoa meminta pertolongan kalau akhirnya seperti ini? Kau tahu Naruto, sudah sangat lama aku meninggalkan Tuhan**" kata Deidara emosi. "Pergi, biarkan aku sendiri! Dan Naruto ingat, aku tidak mungkin selamanya bisa melindungimu. Sebaiknya kau buat ikatan dengan suamimu itu dengan pesonamu agar dia selalu melindungimu!" Kata Deidara sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap sedih kepada kakaknya, kenapa kakaknya harus berkata seperti itu?

"Tapi selalu ada mukjijat dibaliknya, karena itu aku selalu percaya pada Tuhan." Kata Naruto yang mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku menyesal berkata sekasar itu, tapi yang kukatakan juga demi kamu. Kamu harus bisa mengikat Teme dengan pesonamu agar dia bisa melindungimu, dan tak pernah berpaling darimu, walau harus jadi uke untuknya tapi siapa yang panggil dengan sebutan Teme itu, Naruto?.' Batin Deidara.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang masih duduk di kursi panas dengan beberapa para tetua merasa jenuh dengan omongan para tetua yang masih membahas penikahannya.

"Anda harus tahu konsekuensinya bila menikah dengan seorang laki-laki." Kata salah satu tetua

"Maksudnya anakkan?" Balas Sasuke.

"Benar." Kata para tetua.

"Kalau ku buat Naruto bisa melahirkan anak seperti perempuan, apa kalian berjanji tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadi ku lagi?" Kata Sasuke datar.

Para tetua yang berada di sana terkejut bukan main. Mana mungkin seorang laki-laki bisa melahirkan? Darimana Sasuke mempunyai ide gila seperti itu?

"Mana ..."

"Saat ini aku sedang melakukan penelitian bagaimana seseorang laki-laki bisa melahirkan. Baru 78% kemungkinannya bisa terjadi." Potong Sasuke dengan datarnya mengatakan hal itu.

Para tetua makin cengo mendengarnya. Sejak kapan Yang Mulia Raja membuat hal tersebut? Seperti bisa membaca raut wajah para tetua, Sasuke langsung bicara. "Aku membuat penelitiannya tersebut sebelum aku menikah dengan Naruto." Kata Sasuke datar dengan wajah stoicnya

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang masuk kamar langsung merabahkan dirinya. Pikirannya sungguh sangat kacau dengan perkataan kakaknya barusan. Padahal baru ketemu gara-gara Naruto asal buka pintu di dalam istana.

Pikirannya kacau. Hingga membuatnya terlelap untuk tidur. Tapi kenapa saat menutup matanya ada suatu ingatan yang membuat hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Karena kesalahannya sebelum melarikan diri bersama kedua kakaknya 150 tahun, seorang pelayan setianya, cinta pertamanya tiada. Hingga membuat Naruto selalu merasa bersalah. Dan sekarang rasa bersalah itu menghantui pikirannya, karena Naruto merasa menghiyanati cintanya dengan menikah seorang laki-laki, walau pun cuma kawin kontrak.

"Dobe"

Membuat Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah orang yang selalu memanggilnya tersebut.

"Hentikan menyebutku seperti itu, Teme!" Kata Naruto kesal karena lamunannya hilang begitu saja.

Sasuke langsung saja mendekati ke arah Naruto dan memukul perutnya, sampai membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Ugh... Sebenarnya apa maumu, **Teme!**" Kata Naruto yang tidak tahu apa salahnya hingga mendapat pukulan di bagian perutnya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, tadi pagi bahwa kau harus ke perpustakaan untuk di ajarkan oleh Itachi? Dan kenapa tidak kau lakukan, hahh?" Kata Sasuke sedikit membentak.

"Aku lelah, aku mau istirahat." Jawab Naruto dengan meninggikan suaranya.

Sasuke yang masih dengan wajah stoicnya langsung mendekati Naruto yang sedang tiduran di atas ranjang, sampai duduk di atas perut Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Kau harus dihukum, Naruto!" Kata Sasuke.

Naruto hanya terbelalak mendengarnya, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menampakkan senyum yang menyeramkan.

"Apa yang lucu, Dobe?" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya.

Langsung saja Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke, dan menindih perutnya. Sekarang giliran Sasuke terbelak dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini, Teme." Kata Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

Membuat Sasuke agak bergedik ngeri merasakan cakranya seakan terhisap oleh Naruto, dan yang bikin Sasuke penasaran adalah sejak kapan Naruto memiliki cakra sebesar ini? Sasuke terus saja menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Kau mau bermain kasar rupanya, akanku kabulkan." Kata Naruto yang memandang rendah ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto langsung saja melepas celana berserta celana dalam Sasuke dengan menggunakan ekor belakangnya yang tiba-tiba tubuh, dan membuat Sasuke merasakan dingin di bagian bawahnya. Tanpa menunggu basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung memasukkan ekornya ke dalam anal Sasuke yang sempit, dan masih pera-perjaka.

"**Aaaakkhh**..." Teriak Sasuke kesakitan saat sesuatu masuk ke dalam lubangnya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah di sana.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini, Teme!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Thank for RiVieW**

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo/hanazawa kay/devilojoshi/lonelypetals/kirio - kun/mermutCS/Jasmine aLone/nasusay/person/Kar Chan 56/hanraeki**

Gomen sebelumnya gak bisa balas riview kalian semua.. Coz Misa baru saja bikin ini fic ini dari jam 4 sampai jam berapa skrng Misa gak tau... Pegal juga nie seharian duduk di depan komputer..

Dan lagi terimakasih sudah membaca sampai chap ke 5 ini. Arigatou gozaimasu. Utk bertnya kenapa adha 2 kata to be itu sudah Misakun jelaskan kenapa alasannya di chap sblmnya. Dan untuk masalah update Misakun benar-benar gak berani janji. #gomenasai and sankyu n_n ... Untuk fans SasuNaru. Gomenasai banget Misa malah bikin NaruSasu di sini... Sumimasen...

Naruto: Telat!

Misa: habis bingung siapa jadi uke sama seme

Sasuke: seme itu aku!

Naruto: yare yare... Kamu terus yang jadi seme. Sekali-sekali q dunk.

Sasuke: URUSAI! Kenapa tiap lemonan selalu ada baka aniki?! Padahal bila tak ada baka aniki akulah yang jadi Seme.

Naruto: takdir... Ahahahahaha, tapi kenapa tidak di lanjutin tuh lemonnya? Nanggung nih!

Misa: otakku masih eror jadi ya gak sanggup bikin lemon, Naruto.

Itachi: kenapa peranku dikit amat ya? Lalu apa nanti aku bisa lemonan ama Kyuubi?

Kyuubi: jangan harap deh, keriput!

Misa: untuk Kyuubi masih belum jelas bagaimana nasibmu nanti. Apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak

Itachi: Nani? Kalau aku tidak lemonan ama Kyuubi, lalu siapa pasanganku?

Deidara: denganku saja Itachi Sama #sambil meluk itachi

Sasori: tidak! Kalau dei chan dengan Itachi ku tak rela! Masa pasanganku tak ada?

Misa: tau dech...

Deidara: aku protes masa peranku gitu sama Naruto? Masa demi Naruto aku harus berkata sekasar itu.

Misa: Ampun DJ #langsung di bom

Naruto: berapa usia kami?

Sasuke 20thn X Naruto 168thn

Itachi 23thn X Kyuubi 169Thn

Sasori 23thn X Deidara 172thn

Deidara: busyet, umur gue tua banget. Aahh aku bersyukur jadi anak Minato, berkat dia kecakepan ku tak pernah hilang.

Misa: mulai dach narsis. Dan kita tutup obrolan kita sampai disini karena Misa-kun mau obob dulu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**YOU ARE IS MY LORD**

**CHAPTER 6**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO bertebaran di mana-mana, Alur maju-mundur, yaoi**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

**NO FLAME!**

**FOR YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke 20thn X Naruto 168thn**

**Itachi 23thn X Kyuubi 169thn**

**Sasori 23thn X Deidara 172thn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ITACHI POV**

Itachi yang sedang duduk di dalam perpustakaan hanya membaca buku dengan rasa kesal. Orang yang sedang ditunggunya untuk minta di ajarkan pelajaran-pelajaran tentang segala hal (cuma sedikit) belum datang. Pikirannya saat ini cuma ada satu faktor kalau orang yang ditunggunya tak datang, kecuali kalau adiknya sedang ahm... Ahm..

'Menunggu itu melelahkan' batin Itachi. Seharusnya dia langsung membawa Naruto keluar bersamanya tadi, biar tuh si Sasuke tidak macam-macam dulu sama Naruto.

Tapi pikiran Itachi juga tak bisa lepas dari Naruto berserta seseorang yang mengaku Deidara yang ditemukannya dihutan terlarang. Kenapa bisa ada dua kejadian sekaligus bertemu dengan dua orang? Hutan Terlarang itu sama sekali tak berpenghuni. Orang biasa maupun penyihir hebat sekaligus pasti tak akan mau masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang kalau masih sayang nyawa. Hello pasti banyak bertanya kenapa hanya para Uchiha saja yang bisa memasukki hutan terlarang itu? Yah tentu saja sebenarnya hutan terlarang itu telah dikutuk oleh seorang Namikaze yang tidak tahu apa alasannya hingga hanya para Uchiha saja yang bisa masuk dan keluar dengan selamat.

Itachi terus berpikir tentang hal itu. Uchiha dan Namikaze sebenarnya dulu mempunyai hubungan apa? Lalu siapa sebenarnya Naruto dan Deidara? Dan apa alasan Naruto membakar buku sejarah tentang Namikaze (dapat info dari Sasuke)? Apakah Naruto dan Deidara punya hubungan tentang keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki yang telah punah? Tapi menurut ingatan Itachi mengenai buku, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina mempunyai 2 putra dan 1 putri. Nama ketiga anaknya adalah Namikaze Deidara, Uzumaki Kyuubi, dan Namikaze Naruko.

Untuk nama Deidara, dia pernah mendengarnya dari seseorang yang ditemukannya bersama Sasori di hutan terlarang. Dan nama Deidara itu juga adalah nama anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina. Lalu Naruto berbeda, tak ada nama itu di dalam buku. Atau mungkinkah Nama asli Naruto itu adalah Kyuubi? Pikir Itachi.

Itachi terus berpikir tiada henti tentang masalah itu. Jika hipotensisnya (kalau gak salah tulis) benar kemungkinan besar mereka adalah Namikaze Deidara dan Namikaze Kyuubi. Tapi saat ini kemungkinan itu benar hanya 0% persen, karena mana mungkin orang bisa hidup selama itu hingga tetap muda layaknya anak yang masih berumur belasan tahun?

Untuk saat ini Itachi hanya bisa menyimpulkan kemungkinan mereka adalah keturunan Namikaze yang terakhir di muka bumi, tapi bagaimana caranya mereka masih bisa hidup hingga sampai di jaman sekarang?

Itachi terus saja memikirkan hal itu, tapi dia juga memikirkan adiknya. Apakah penikahan kontrak yang di buat Sasuke untuk menjadi seorang Raja sudah membuatnya senang? Benar- benar seorang kakak yang baik.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Di sebuah kamar dengan cahaya pencahayaan yang gelap, ada dua anak yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang empuk mereka.

Mereka tidur bagaikan malaikat tanpa dosa (ya iyalah. Mereka kan masih kecil, tentu saja seperti malaikat yang polos.)

Hingga seorang anak dengan rambut bergaya pantat bebek terbangun, dan pasti membangkunkan sang kakak yang tidur tepat di sebelahnya.

"Itachi nii, bangun." Kata Sasuke sambil memegang bahu kakaknya dengan kedua tangannya.

Itachi yang masih ngantuk berat, mau tidak mau terpaksa membuka matanya atas perbuatan adiknya.

"Ada apa, Suke? Hooaamm." Kata Itachi sambil menguap.

"Suke pingin pipis, tapi takut pergi sendiri." Kata Sasuke dengan nada memelas.

"Iya... Iya..." Kata Itachi dengan malasnya.

Sasuke segera saja menarik tangan sang kakak untuk bernajak dari ranjang menunju toilet.

.

.

.

"Menunggu itu melelahkan." Kata Itachi yang berdiri di pintu Toilet menunggu Sasuke selesai pipisnya. Jadi Itachi hanya menajamkan telinganya sambil tidur berdiri (emank ada tidur sambil berdiri?).

Itachi terus mendengar suara air jatuh juga seperti ada suara tebasan dan suara mantra yang hampir mendekati kamarnya.

Tebasan? Mantra? Sebenarnya apa yang menunju kemari hingga suara itu semakin mengeras. Itachi langsung saja masuk ke dalam pintu toilet dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Sasuke yang kini mencuci kedua tangannya melihat kakaknya masuk.

"Ssttt." Kata Itachi sambil menganggkat jari telunjuknya ke atas untuk meminta sang adik diam

Melihat sang adik sudah diam, Itachi langsung menggengam tangan Sasuke erat dan membawanya keluar dari wc.

Kriet

Saat pintu terbuka, Itachi langsung melihat ke arah sisi kiri dan kanan untuk memastikan apakah ada orang disana atau tidak. Pikiran Itachi saat ini hanya fokus karena mendengar suara mantra yang biasa di pakai untuk membunuh. Tapi untuk membunuh siapa? Itulah yang jadi pertanyaan Itachi saat ini.

Sasuke yang melihat gerak-gerik kakaknya, seperti mengerti apa maksud kakaknya untuk tenang dan diam. Langsung saja tangan kiri Sasuke masuk kedalam saku celana piyamanya. Hingga menemukan dua buah cincin.

"Itachi nii, bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan ini." Kata Sasuke pelan sambil memberi cincin pada kakaknya.

Itachi pun menerima cincin tersebut dan langsung memakainya dan juga Sasuke.

Mereka pun segera pergi dengan mudah dengan menembus dinding. Pasti penasaran apa kegunaan cicin itu kan? Tentu saja cincin itu adlah cincin sihir dimana para penggunanya tak dapat terlihat.

Hingga mereka menemukan ayahnya di bunuh sekejam mungkin oleh orang-orang yang memakai Topeng aneh.. Membuat Sasuke menangis dan berteriak histeris. Sedangkan Itachi langsung saja menyerbu orang-orang yang memakai topeng dan melepas cincin sihir tersebut.

Sasuke pun ikut menyerbu orang tersebut dengan melepas cincin sihirnya. Hanya satu pertanyaan, apa alasan mereka membunuh ayahnya? Apa salah ayahnya? Bukankah ayah mereka seorang Raja yang sangat baik dan selalu di sanjung oleh para rakyatnya?

Itachi yang melihat adiknya ikut menyerang orang-orang bertopeng mulai keringat dingin, pasalnya ada seseorang yang beniat memukul Sasuke dengan tongkat baseball. Dan membuat Itachi berteriak untuk memperingati Sasuke. Tapi terlambat Sasuke tersungkur ke bawah, dan dirinya pun juga ikut tersungkur ke bawah.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**BRAKK**

Lamunan Itachi mengingat masa lalu buyar akibat suara pintu yang di buka secara kasar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung saja berjalan ke arah Itachi.

"Di mana Naruto?" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Eh" kata Itachi.

"Dimana Naruto?" Kata Sasuke ulang.

"Dia sama sekali belum datang, bahkan aku sudah menunggunya dari tadi di sini."

Sasuke segera saja berbalik badan, dan berjalan untuk keluar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara Itachi.

"Jangan bersikap kasar padanya. Ratumu itu bukan orang jahat. Jadi bersikap baik dan lembutlah padanya." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, aku tidak peduli. Orang baik hanya topeng untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah masih stoic.

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat mendengar perkataan adiknya. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya Sasuke berubah 100% menjadi manusia sedingin es, tapi dia selalu menjalankan tugasnya menjadi Raja yang di kagumi oleh para rakyatnya, terutama kaum hawa.

Sasuke segera saja meninggalkan kakaknya yang duduk.

Itachi yang cemas bagaimana dengan nasib Naruto bila berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang sedang badmood begitu, kira-kira apa yang terjadi? Apa Sasuke akan menendang Naruto seperti cara Sasuke membangunkan?

Pikiran Itachi melayang-layang bagaimana nasib Naruto, hingga ia memutusukan ke kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sesaimpainya tepat berada di depan pintu kamar adiknya, Itachi langsung bersandar di pintu untuk menajamkan telinganya. Kira-kira apa Sasuke berhasil menemukan Naruto? Atau apakah dia bersama Naruto di dalam kamar?

Itachi mencoba menjamkan indra pendengaranya, sampai mendengar desahan suara. Tapi suara itu seperti milik Sasuke. Apa Sasuke sedang ahm... Ahm.. Dengan Naruto?

"**Aaaakkhh**..."

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini, Teme!"

"Eehhh... Yang terakhir adalah suara Naruto, apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya dia mengatakan 'kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini, Teme!'. Sepertinya aku harus melihat keadaan nih." Kata Itachi yang mendengar suara tersebut.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Itachi langsung masuk menerobos dinding dengan sihirnya betapa terkejutnya melihat adik tercinta berada di bawah dengan di tindih Naruto, kedua tangan adiknya de pegang erat oleh Naruto, dan sesuatu yang berbulu masuk ke dalam bagian pribadi Sasuke.

Itachi hanya mematung disana. 'Adikku jadi uke. Adik kesayanganku yang sudah menjadi seorang **RAJA **menjadi seorang uke sang **Ratu.** Apa tidak kebalik? Apa kata dunia? Adikku yang memiliki darah Uchiha, keturunan Uchiha, dan memiliki ketampanan yang sama denganku menjadi uke. Tidaaak.' Batin Itachi histeris memikirkannya.

Segera saja mata Itachi berubah jadi merah, dan langsung keluar aura api hitam di belakang punggung Itachi. Eerr- mengerikan.

**ITACHI END**

Sasuke yang merasakan cakra mengerikan yang sangat dikenalnyanya hanya bisa berkeringat dingin. Dia tahu kakaknya berada disini dengan amarah yang mengerikan. Bagi Sasuke, siapa pun orang yang berhasil memancing emosi Itachi keluar bersiap-siaplah jadi penghuni kuburan.

"Jangan sakiti dia, Itachi! Hanya aku yang boleh **Menyakitinya**." Kata Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Naruto yang menindih tubuh Sasuke, menghentikan aktivitasnya ekornya Sasuke mengeluarkan suara. Naruto langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan menatap Itachi.

Itachi sedikit geram dengan tindakan Naruto tersebut. Tega-teganya dia membuat adiknya menjadi uke.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku." Kata Naruto dengan tatapan kosong menatap Itachi.

Itachi yang melihat ekspersi Naruto seperti itu mempunyai pikiran yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. 'Apakah Naruto memiliki trauma dan kesedihan yang dipendamnya?'

Sedangkan Sasuke yang tidak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa hanya memejamkan kedua matanya hingga tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Itachi yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu mulai membacakan mantera yang entah apa, hingga mampu membuat Naruto jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mungkin sebaiknya besok pagi kuminta Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kata Itachi sambil mengendong Naruto, dan membawanya ke sebelah sisi ranjang untuk Naruto tiduri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara yang duduk di atas ranjangnya masih terus meruntuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa berkata sekasar itu pada adiknya. Padahal baru ketemu tapi kata-katanya sangat kasar pada adik terkecilnya.

"Naruto maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku yang tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya padamu. Kau tahu Naruto kenapa ayah dan ibu rela mati? Itu semua demi kamu Naruto. Sejak kau lahir, ah tidak lebih tepatnya sebelum kau lahir sekalipun. Bahkan dunia sekalipun sudah menolak keberadaanmu." Kata Deidara sambil menitikkan air mata sedih mengingat hal yang diketahui tentang Naruto, bahkan sangat tabu untuk diketahui oleh siapapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank For Riview n_n**

**Sheren: **iya nih,, ahm... Ahm... Gara-gara Naru begini pingin banget deh aku meluk-meluk Naru #langsung di rasengan

**Hanazawa Kay: **ini masih SasuNaru, dan sebentar lagi bakalan berbalik Naru jadi uke ahahahahahaha

**God and angle: **ternyata ada yang setuju dengan pendapatku tentang penyiksaan Sasuke. Habis aku sudah tidak tega bikin Naru tersiksa, mungkin di chap berapa bakal aku siksa lagi Naru #what the hell?... Kalau masalah kekuatan Naru sepertinya err- mengerikan lebih tepatnya sungguh membahayakan dari siapapun.

**Oguri miruku: **iya nih, Sasuke emang cocok jadi Seme lalu kenapa jadi uke? #langsung di lempar sendal! Kan loe yang bikin. Uwaaa sankyu banget, tenang saja pairingnya masih SasuNaru kok and sankyu n_n

**96: **tenang saja fic ini masih SasuNaru (Dapat idenya dari riview sebelumnya. Kata dia daripada bingung kenapa gak bergantian saja jadi uke. Gitu riviewnya). Ans sankyu n_n

**Uzumaki Kagari: **Naru ama Kyuu bersatu tubuh? Kok kamu tahu sih? Rencananya sih di chap yang ke berapa bakal nonggol tuh Kyuu keluar dari tubuh Naruto gara-gara Itachi... Wahahahaha ternyata pikiranku bisa di tembak dengan mudah ya olehmu. Dan lagi sankyu n_n

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel: **ahahaha sekali-sekali bikin Sasu jadi uke ahahaha. ahahaha benar banget, mang enak lo Sasu ngerjain orank tua. #langsung di chidori

**LadySaphireBlue: **sankyu banget dan banyak juga ya pertanyaanmu. Oke kita mengambil pertanyaanmu yang intinya saja ya n_n. Time Travel? Hm mungkin Misa gak tahu ini sama dengan time travel atau tidak. Misa cuma bikin dimana Naruto and Deidara di dalam air danau selama 150, hingga air danau itu mengering. Tenang saja bakalan dibuat SasuNaru. Naru itu manusia biasa kok n_n . Klw mpreg emm masih gak yakin. Kalau Sasori tak ada pasangan denganku saja #langsung ditabook.

**Uchy-san: **tenang senpai ini masih SasuNaru n_n. And sankyu

#untung bukan aku ya yang jatuh ke tebing duluan. Aku kan mau liat lemon SasuNaru ekekekek

**SasuNaruWorld: **tenang saja, pairing ini sebenarnya masih SasuNaru kok. Jadi Naruto di sini masih uke favoritku. Kalau masalah lemon masih gak yakin bakal ada di chap depan.

Misa: aahh selesai

Naruto: selesai apanya? Baru dikit gini coba.

Misa: gomen

Sasuke: ahahahahahaha Naruto, kemari kau sekarang juga. Ahahahahahaha besok kau akan kujadikan uke seumur hidupku.

Naruto: #panik dan langsung kaboor.

Misa: geleng-geleng kepala terus mau tidur ahh... Sebenarnya ini adalah adengan di fic untuk chap 5 kmrn yang terpotong. Tapi misa pakai untuk chap 6 ajj... Gomen pendek ... Selamat malam dan selamat menikmati

.

.

RiVieW


	7. Chapter 7 KAMAR SASUNARU BERISIK!

Di sebuah ruangan besar dan gelap, yang di yakini adalah sebuah kamar. Kamar ini di sengaja kan oleh pemiliknya dengan tanpa cahaya sedikitpun, yang tidak kita ketahui apa alasannya. Yak sebut saja ini kamar Itachi.

Saat ini Itachi duduk di pingir sisi ranjangnya dengan banyak pikiran apa yang barusan dilihatnya, waktu berada di kamar adiknya Sasuke.

Mimpi kah? Hayalan? Atau ilusi saja yang barusan dilihatnya, dimana adik kesayangannya menjadi uke. Hell no! Mana ada seorang raja menjadi uke seorang ratu? Oh no apa yang akan di katakan dunia?

Sudalah, lupakan. Cuma itu yang harus dilakukan Uciha sulung ini. Tapi pikirannya saat ini tak bisa lepas dari Naruto maupun Deidara.

Siapa Naruto? Siapa Deidara? Kenapa wajah mereka sungguh mirip? Lalu kenapa Naruto bisa memiliki cakra sebesar itu? Apakah Naruto itu penyihir yang sangat hebat, hingga bisa menutupi cakranya hingga tak bisa dirasakan olehnya?

Yang bikin pertanyaan saat ini adalah kenapa Naruto dan Deidara bisa berada di hutan terlarang? Siapa mereka sesungguhnya?

Tiba-tiba saja lampu di kamar Itachi yang semula gelap menjadi terang.

Entah ide apa yang terlintas di benaknya saat ini. Itachi segera mengganti pakaiannya dan membawa pedang. Eeh pedang? Untuk apa? Yah itu cuma Itachi saja yang mengetahui alasannya membawa pedang dan keluar kamar.

'Sepertinya aku harus menyelidiki hutan terlarang.' Batin Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**YOU ARE IS MY LORD**

**CHAPTER 7**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUSASU or SASUNARU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO bertebaran di mana-mana, Alur maju-mundur, yaoi**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

**FOR YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke 20thn X Naruto 168thn**

**Itachi 23thn X Kyuubi 169thn**

**Sasori 23thn X Deidara 172thn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yah beginilah takdir saat Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya, karena bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit saat bangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke hanya bisa duduk sambil meratapi nasibnya akibat ulah Naruto yang membuat rohnya serasa keluar dari raganya.

'Aku di jadikan uke oleh cowo manis. Aku di jadikan uke oleh orang yang hutan yang kutemui. Mana Itachi melihat kejadiannya, dimana harga dirku? Mimpi apa aku sampai hal ini terjadi.' Batin Sasuke

Langsung rasa kesal dan amarah menguasai pikiran si Uchiha ini, ckckckck apa segitu gak terimanya jadi uke sekali dalam cerita fic ku ini? #di chidori.

Langsung saja Sasuke melihat sekeliling ranjangnya mencari Naruto dengan pandangan kesal, marah, benci.

Ziiit

Sasuke terus memandangi Naruto yang tengah tertidur.

Ziiit

Sasuke terus memandang.

Ziiit

Sasuke mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang tertidur, gimana gak mengalihkan pandangannya? Naruto manis banget saat tidur begini, bikin Sasuke dan author harus tutup hidung takut nanti mimisan.

Tapi mengingat kejadian semalam membuat Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tertidur dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

Sasuke segera saja melihat bokong Naruto yang wooow amazing. Dia bersyukur tak ada selimut, tak ada pakaian yang menutupi Naruto.

Suiit suiiit *di keroyok.

Pandangan Sasuke terus saja memperhatikan bokong Naruto dengan teliti, karena Sasuke masih bisa mengingat kejadian semalam dimana keluar ekor di bokong Naruto+memasukkan ekornya ke *piip* Sasuke.

Tapi nihil, tak ada ekor di sana. Masa sih tuh cuma mimpi? Atau ekornya menghilang? Tapi tidak mungkin.

Uuhh itu yang membuat Sasuke bingung tiada tara.

Sasuke mulai mencoba berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Dan merasakan lagi sakit yang luar biasa di bagian bawahnya.

Nyuut~

Baru saja berdiri eeh tau-tau terjatuh karena merasakan sakit yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

Brukk

"Uuhh... Gara-gara Dobe!" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap ranjang di mana Naruto tertidur pulas. "Pasti akan ku balas beribu-ribu kali lipat Naruto. Ahh tidak Uke yang kurang ajar!" Dengan suara datar dan aura pembunuh yang bikin author takut tak terduga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah Deidara yang masih terduduk diatas ranjang, jendela terbuka agar udara segar masuk, tapi kok mata Deidara ada kantong matanya?

Tentu saja Deidara mempunyai kantong mata karena semalaman tak bisa tidur di karenakan Deidara merasakan ada cakra lama yang sangat dikenalnya bangkit. Siapa yang di maksudkan Deidara? Ohohohoho jawabannya pasti adik bungsunya, Naruto.

Semalaman suntuk Deidara memikirkan tentang adiknya. Apakah adiknya baik-baik saja? Apakah adiknya tidak apa-apa? Atau kah identitas adiknya telah terbongkar? Sepertinya hal itu membuat Deidara cemas selangit.

Seandainya identitas adiknya terungkap, Deidara tidak akan menjamin apa yang akan terjadi, tapi satu hal yang buruk pasti akan menimpa Naruto jika identitasnya terungkap.

Mau gimana dikata, sebenarnya Deidara ingin melihat keadaan adiknya saat merasakan cakra adiknya. Tapi terhenti saat merasakan cakra yang benar-benar siap menerkam mangsanya.(Siapa lagi yang di maksud kalau bukan Itachi)

Jadi beginilah nasib Deidara yang sedang merana memikirkan nasib adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di sisi ranjang sambil memperhatikan Naruto tidur nyenyak.

Tapi tatapan Sasuke saat ini kelihatan murka mengingat kejadian semalam dan dendam. Susah juga jadi seorang Uchiha, karena sekali mereka dendam pasti dia akan membalasnya dengan cara apapun yang selalu bikin author ngeri untuk menjabarkannya.

"Gara-gara kau aku mengalami hal sesakit ini di tambah Itachi melihat." Kata Sasuke dengan baritone yang dingin dan membikin aura bulu kuduk merinding bila di dekat Sasuke.

Tanpa perasaan dan menahan rasa sakit Sasuke mulai mencoba menendang Naruto, hingga Naruto merasakan kerasnya lantai.

**"ITTAII!"** Teriakan Naruto membahana ruangan seisi kamarnya.

'Itu baru permulaan, bocah tengik!' Batin Sasuke senang tapi wajahnya tetap menujukkan stoic.

Naruto segera berdiri tegak dan menatap marah ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau itu menyebalkan Sasuke! Sudah kukatan berulang kali, bisakah kau membangunkan ku secara wajar? Sudah tiga kali kau menjatuhkanku! TIGA KALI! Apa kau tidak bisa sekali saja bersikap lembut hahh?" Kata Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

"Itu semua gara-gara perbuatanmu semalam!" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang seketika bikin Naruto takut.

'Semalam? Memang apa yang kulakukan?' Batin Naruto mengingat kejadian-kejadian semalam. Hingga ia dapat mengingat jelas bahwa dirinya lah yang hampir merape Sasuke (tapi cuma ekor saja yang masuk.)

"Kenapa diam? Sudah ingat?" Kata Sasuke dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Naruto mulai berpikir cepat untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, karena Naruto takut kalau Sasuke mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Hingga Naruto melirik ke bawah melihat dirinya bugil, dan selintas ide pun lewat.

**"KKYYYAAAA!" **Teriak Naruto lagi yan hampir bikin gendang telinga Sasuke pecah karena suara bin cempreng Naruto barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Dasar Teme mesum! Berani sekali kau berbuat begini padaku! Kau melakukan hal ini saat aku tak sadar! Kau benar-benar TEME MESUM SEJATI!" Kata Naruto dengan penuh penekanan di kalimat akhirnya.

Ohok!

Serasa tertohok mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Memang di sini Sasuke mesum, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan hal itu! Walau pernah punya niat begitu, tapi kan selalu gagal rencananya.

"Aku tidak pernah me-"

"Mana ada maling ngaku dasar Teme Mesum!" Potong Naruto tak mau kalah!

Sasuke segera saja berjalan mendekati lemarinya.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Kata-kata Naruto takut-takut.

Sasuke tetap cuek dan membuka lemari.

"Ka-kau tidak punya ya-yang aneh-aneh kan dalam lemari?"

Sasuke tetap cuek dan langsung mengambil apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Naruto mulai keringat dingin saat Sasuke mulai berbalik menatapnya.

Segera Sasja Sasuke melempar seseuatu ke arah Naruto, yaitu pakaian.

"Pakai itu karena sebentar lagi kau harus belajar!" Kata Sasuke denga pandangan yang terus tertuju pada badan bugil Naruto yang entah sejak kapan bugil.

Naruto yang melihat pakaian di sodorkan Sasuke adalah baju perempuan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah gaun membuat urat berkudat Naruto terpampang jelas dijidatnya!

**"Aku tidak mau memakai pakaian ini! Pokoknya aku mau pakaian yang lain! Dan aku mau mandi dulu, setelah selesai mandi nanti pokoknya aku pakai baju biasa yaitu baju pangeranmu yang kekecilan itu!"** Teriak Naruto bikin Sasuke harus menutup tilinganya rapat-rapat.

**"Tidak ada istilah mandi-mandi dan cepat pakai."**

**"Tidak!"**

**"Harus!"**

**"Tidak!"**

Sasuke maupun Naruto terus berkutat pada pendirian mereka masing-masing!

**"Aku mau mandi dulu!"**

**"Tidak usah mandi, Dobe! Dan cepat pakai!"**

**"Tidak! Pokoknya aku mau mandi dulu!"**

**"Kamu kayak cewek yang cerewet!"**

**"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cere- aahhhh aku bukan cewek yang cerewet, Teme."**

Saking ngototnya mereka ngomong sampai - sampai suara orang mengetuk pintu tak dihiraukannya.

Hingga orang yang mengetuk pintu kesal karena tak dihiraukannya, dan langsung membuka pintu itu sekasar mungkin.

**BRAKK**

"Kira-kira dong kalian ini! Mentang-metang pengatin baru ribut melulu, sampai-sampai dari luar kamar kalian kedengaran suara ribut kalian." Orang itu langsung melirik ke arah Naruto, lebih tepatnya tubuh bugil Naruto. "Maaf mengganggu, silahkan lanjutkan." Kata orang tersbut dan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin dan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terngganga melihat tuh orang.

Dan Sasuke sadar kenapa tuh orang langsung keluar. Pastinya Sasuke mengetahui kondisi di sini, bagamaina tuh orang langsung keluar gara-gara lihat Naruto bugil sambil menjatuhkan tuh pakaiannya.

Sasuke pun langsung melototi Naruto bugil, ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan mumpung bisa melihat tontonan gratis tubuh bugil begini. Sampai sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

**"SASORI! Siapa yang nyuruh kau keluar! Cepat kembali masuk!" **Teriak Sasuke edan sambil melirik Naruto dengan tatapan mesum.

Naruto mulai kembali ke sadarannya. Dan beralih melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin segera memakannya.

**"KKYYYAAAA!" **Teriak Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya saat sadar akan tatapan Sasuke dan sadar bahwa dirinya tak memakai pakaian langsung saja memakai pakaian yang di berikan oleh Sasuke barusan.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto menatap siapa yang datang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori.

'Orang itu kalau tidak salah teman Itachi san. Dan berkat tuh orang Itachi san meninggalkanku sendiri di perpustakaan tapi setelah itu aku bertemu malaikat yang bernama Sakura.' Batin Naruto.

"Kenapa tadi kau masuk terus keluar? Apa ada urusan?" Kata Sasuke langsung to the poin.

Sasori hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dengan tangan kanannya. "Itachi menghilang."

Kata Sasori barusan membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto membeo.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kau ngomong apa?" Kata Sasuke cuek.

"Itachi menghilang." Ulang Sasori

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Tadi Itachi san apa?" Kata Naruto dengan tampang membeo tak mengerti.

**"Itachi menghilang! ITACHI MENGHILANG ENTAH KEMANA! ITACHI MENGHILANG! AKU Dan SEMUA ORANG YANG ADA DI DALAM ISTANA SAMA SEKALI TAK MENEMUKANNYA! ITACHI MENGHILANG! SUDAH MENGERTIKAN!" **Kata Sasori dengan senyaring-nyaringnya dangan nada membentak atau lebih tepatnya kesal dengan dua orang yang tidak mendengarkan omongannya! Sampai-sampai membuat SasuNaru tutup telinga mendengarnya takut sakit telinga.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

**"APA?!" **Kata Sasuke dan Naruto bebarengan.

"Tapi tidak mungkin Itachi menghilang tanpamu! Biasanya kan dia selalu menghilang denganmu?" Kata Sasuke mulai heran dengan sikap kakaknya, kan kakaknya sering bareng sama Sasori seperti surat dan amplop.

**"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia tak mengajakku atau memberitahu aku kalau dia pergi!"**

Sasuke tutup telinga dengar suara Sasori yang seperti itu. Aduh bisa sakit telinga kalau begini caranya. "Lalu, apa kau sudah kekamarnya."

**"Sudah! Kalau aku tidak menemukannya buat apa aku nanya sama kamu." **kata Sasori di ambang-ambang batas kesabaran. Beginilah Sasori kesal setengah mati dengan Sasuke. Walau Sasori berkata begitu juga Sasuke tak mungkin mempersalahkannya, toh Sasori itu sudah di anggap sahabat baiknya semenjak dia berada di istana, tapi semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya membuat Sasuke berubah.

"Mengilang? Memang kalian berdua manusia apa yang bisa menghilang?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

**"Itachi di culik!" **kata Sasori yang sudah habis kesabaran jadi Sasori mengatakan hal seperti itu daripada di tanya yang bikin emosi aja. Kenapa nasib Sasori apes begini.

**"Kalau Itachi di culik bakalan mati tuh penculik!" **kata Sasuke tak kalah nyaring dari Sasori, itu karena Sasuke kesal sama Sasori yang berani berkata seperti itu. Harusnya cukup Sasuke seorang saja yang boleh.

"Kalau Itachi tidak berasamaku dan tidak bersamamu, kemana dia?" Kata Sasori yang mulai tenang.

"Aku akan mencarinya, sedangkan kau ajari Naruto pelajaran." Kata Sasuke datar dan berjalan meninggalkan dua orang yang ada di kamar, tapi juga menahan sakit yang ada di bagian *piip*, tahan sedikit lagi ya Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasori terdiam sejenak lalu sadar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. **"APA!" **Kata mereka kompak.

'Padahal habis dari kamar Dei-chan aku langsung pergi mencari Itachi kemana-mana. Padahal aku mau balik lagi ke kamar Dei-cha.' Batin Sasori.

'Belajar lagi? Aku malas banget belajar. Daripada belajar kan lebih enak mencari upil.' Batin Naruto edan.

Tapi tanpa di sadari ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagus sekali tidak Itachi, pasti rencanaku ini tidak akan terhambat." Kata seseorang dengan evil smirk nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank For Riview n_n**

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel: **maksudnya dia itu juga penyihir kok (kyknya misa salah tulis kmrn bls rev). Kalau Kyuu pasti bakal ada cuma belum saatnya nonggol... Dan sankyu n_n

**Kiseki No Hana: **gomen,, coz kemarin cuma adegan chap 5 yang terpotong yang di jadiin chap 6 #yang dikerjain cuma balesan rev. Tapi tuk sementara gak bisa panjang dulu, and sankyu n_n

**96: **ahahahahaha gomen... And sankyu n_n

**LadySaphireBlue: **gomen kemarin salah ketik, sebenarnya Naruto itu juga penyihir kok (gak sempat baca ulang hasil ketik balasan rev). Ahahaha kalau masalah Kyuu itu sebenarnya rencana bakal ada. OuO kalau masalah ucapan Dei harus dirahasiain dulu ekekekekekk. Yupzz rencananya sih begitu tapi Kyuu bukan roh loh, ekkeekekekkk. And sankyu n_n

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **untuk maksud perkataan Deidara tentang "Dunia menolak keberadaan Naruto" itu masih di rahasiaiin dulu. Kalau tidak salah chap 3 dan 4 ada flashback Naruto dan dia memakai nama Naruko. Dan sankyu n_n

**Hanazawa kay: **yupzz benar banget. Kalau Naruto lagi galau + emosi bakal hilang kontrol. Iya nih syukur banget Itachi datang, tapi justru itu adalah suatu masalah besar bagi Naruto. Iya nih kasihan juga si Sasu, gomen Sasu. Setelah ini silahkan kau siksa Naruto dengan memperuke dirinya sebgai tanda maafku padamu #langsung di bogem Naruto

**Vermthy: **sankyuu banget buat kamu, and makasih ya n_n

**Mariya Himeya: **ahahaha coz Misakun punya beberapa foto Naruto pake gaun pengantin tapi Naruto nya ttp cowo kok... Gara2 itu lah Misa ngebayangin kalau Naruto pake gaun dengan sepatu kristal (hoby liat cowo pake baju cwe. Sampai2 liat bencong ajj di foto secra diam2 #what?). Kalau masalah Naruto pake sehelai selimut dan terluka bakalan di bahas ehehehe. Rencana awal pingin bikin genre angst tapi ada yang pingin romance, and saat coba bikin romance malah jadi ngakak sendiri ya? Jadi tuk saat ini genre cerita ini masih tak jelas and sankyu n_n

**Jasmine aLone: **gomenasai... Misa benar-benar kehabisan stoc ide di chap kemrin #lebih tepatnya itu adegan chap 5 yang terpotong menjadi chap 6 kalau... Gomenasai and arigatou n_n

Sasuke: kapan gue lemonan!

Misa: mungkin chap depan atau chap depannya lagi, atau chap depannya lagi, atau chap depannya lagi

Sasuke: #nyiapin golok

Misa: #kaboor

Itachi: woy! Bukankah di chap ini nanti cuma gue saja yang nonggol?

Misa: maaf sebelumnya, coz banyak yang protes Chi

Sasuke: lalu kemana ngilangnya Itachi.

Sasori: kemana kemana kemana #sambil nyanyi lagu ayu ting ting alamat palsu.

Itachi: #kaboor

.

.

.

RiVieW


	8. Chapter 8

Sudah berhari-hari Itachi pergi meninggalkan istana membuat Sasori mengalami nasib sial, kenapa? Tentu saja pekerjaan Itachi yang ada di istana dikerjakan oleh dirinya.

Saat ini Sasori sedang mengajari hal-hal berbau istana kepada yang mulai ratu yang tak lain adalah Naruto, dan seorang pemuda bernama Deidara.

Saat ini mereka duduk di dalam perpustakaan istana sambil membaca buku.

Sasori sih senang-senang saja sih melihat Deidara, toh Sasori udah suka banget ama Deidara. Tapi sayangnya Deidara tidak menyukaimu loh Sasori.

Walau Sasori terus memperhatikan Deidara, Deidara justru fokus melihat buku. Karena Deidara hobi membaca buku, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap kosong ke arah buku saking bosannya.

Masa kegiatannya tak pernah lepas dari istilah belajar? Naruto bukannya malas, tapi kesal. Karena setiap ingat belajar kek maupun baca buku kek selalu mengingatkan neneknya yang kejamnya minta ampun.

Sampai Naruto keluar dari perpustakaan. Toh Naruto keluarpun sepertinya tak akan ada yang sadar melihat tindakan dua orang yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Naruto berjalan-jalan menyusuri lorong-lorong istana dan tak luput mendapat hormat dari para pelayan maupun penjaga yang ada di sana. Tapi Naruto cuek tak memperhatikan.

'Aku bosan.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar bosan saat ini, keinginannya saat ini adalah berjalan keluar dari dalam istana yang amat membosankan.

'Andai ada Kak Kyuu pasti sudah mengajakku keluar dari dalam istana. Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasa asing dengan tempat ini? Malah aku merasa istana ini seperti tempat yang pernah kutinggalli.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan hingga menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"Maaf... Maaf..." Kata Naruto sambil memegangi dahinya.

Orang yang di tabrak hanya diam tapi juga memegang dahinya.

Naruto melihat siapa yang di tabraknya yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"No-nona Sakura, anda tidak apa-apa kan?" Kata Naruto khawatir.

"Kamu itu ya jadi Ratu gak pernah lihat jalan apa?" Kata Sakura kesal.

"Maaf, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja." Kata Naruto.

"Dari tampangmu kayak buronan yang mau kabur dari penjara saja." Kata Sakura.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa berdiam diri saja, kenapa? Alasannya memang benar seperti kata Sakura. Naruto ingin sekali pergi jalan-jalan keluar istana, toh dia benar-benar bosan. Tapi dia tak semudah itu pergi dari istana ini, karena ada perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke bahwa dirinya tak boleh pergi jauh dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa diam?" Kata Sakura tak mengerti dengan keheningan ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau nona Sakura tak terluka saya permisi dulu." Kata Naruto.

Sakura segera saja berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memegang tangan Naruto erat, dan membuat Naruto kaget.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan ya, sebentar saja." Kata Sakura manja.

"Eh? Ta-tapi..."

"Ayolah cuma sebentar saja, ya..." Renggek Sakura sambil memegang tangan Naruto dan membawanya keluar dari istana.

Naruto sih senang-senang saja di gandeng sama cewek manis, toh gak ada salahnya jalan-jalan. Sedangkan Sakura entah punya maksud apa untuk membawa Naruto keluar untuk jalan-jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**HOLD ME, GUARD ME**

**CHAPTER 8**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NARUSASU or SASUNARU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO bertebaran di mana-mana, Alur maju-mundur, yaoi**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

**FOR YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke 20thn X Naruto 168thn**

**Itachi 23thn X Kyuubi 169thn**

**Sasori 23thn X Deidara 172thn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi yang sedang berada di dalam hutan terlarang terus berjalan tanpa henti hanya untuk mencari suatu petunjuk.

Itachi terbuat heran tak percaya saat memasukki hutan ini. Para hewan buas yang ada di sini malah lebih memilih mundur daripada menjadikan Itachi mangsa. Apa mereka takut? Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi, masa ada hewan buas takut pada manusia.

Itachi hanya terus berjalan hingga menemukan gua yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

"Tapi kenapa para hewan-hewan buas berada tepat menutupi gua tersebut? Apa ada sesuatu disana?" Kata Itachi heran, yang bikin heran lagi adalah para hewan buas itu tidak memangsanya, malah membiarkannya lewat.

Itachi terus berjalan memasuki gua tersebut.

*skip time

Sesampainya di dalam gua Itachi menemukan sebuah buku tua dan usang terletak di sebuah meja tua yang penuh debu.

Itachi mengambil buku itu lalu membaca isinya. Itachi terus membaca buku itu dengan teliti dan ada beberapa tulisan yang membuatnya yakin kalau beberapa cerita yang ada di buku harian tersebut adalah kunci kenapa orang seperti Naruto dan Deidara bisa memasuki hutan yang terlarang dan terkutuk tersebut, serta para hewan buas tak menyerangnya.

**"Namaku Uchiha Madara, aku hanya seorang pengawal yang sudah bersumpah setia kepada keluarga kerajaan Uzumaki dan juga pada putri Naruko"**

Itachi langsung melotot membaca tulisan pertama, masa dulunya kakek moyangnya seorang pengawal kerajaan? Aah~ sudalah lanjutkan bacanya.

Sampai Itachi menganti halaman sebelahnya dan hanya mencari kata-kata penting saja untuk diingatnya.

**"Setelah sekian lama aku selalu setia menemani dan melihatnya, entah kenapa suatu perasaan terlarang tumbuh, yaitu aku mencintainya. Aku sungguh sangat mencintainya tapi aku tak pernah bisa berbuat apapun untuknya saat dia terluka oleh Yang Mulia Agung Uzumaki Mito. Bukankah dia cucunya, tapi kenapa selalu menyakitinya? Tak puas kah dia merebut kebahagian para rakyat?"**

**"Walaupun aku ingin sekali menolongnya aku tetap tak akan pernah bisa menyelamatkannya. Aku memang laki-laki pengecut yang pernah ada, hingga aku memliki sebuah ide gila untuk menyelamatkan Putri Naruko dan dua Pangeran."**

**"Saat aku melihat Putri Naruko yang mencoba menyelamatkan ku dengan tubuhnya, itu membuatku sakit. Sangat sakit ku melihatnya terluka seperti itu, aku benar-benar gagal sebagai seorang pengawal untuknya. Aku lemah, tapi aku mengatakan cintaku padanya di saat dia dalam kondisi seperti itu. Putri Naruko hanya diam dengan wajah yang seperti mengatakan menolak cintaku ini. Aku hanya bisa ketawa dalam hati dan memaki diriku sendiri, karena mengatakan di saat seperti ini, benar-benar bodoh sekali aku."**

Buku yang sedang di baca Itachi di halaman berikutnya terpotong, jadi Itachi mulai membaca halaman berikutnya lagi.

**"Aku yang tersadar dari sihir aneh dari Yang Mulia Agung Uzumaki Mito tecengan saat mendengar suara rintihan tangisan Naruko yang meminta tolong. Aku yang seorang pengawal tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sakit sekali hatiku melihatnya seperti itu, hingga aku mencoba berdiri tapi itu sia-sia. Menggerakkan satu jari pun aku tak bisa. Hingga aku menggunakan shariganku ini dengan cakra yang tersisa."**

Halamannya terpotong lagi, Itachi membantin kecewa. Kenapa di saat-saat serunya membaca pasti ada halaman yang terpotong. Tapi syukur juga halaman di bawahnya masih bisa di baca.

**"Walaupun begitu aku masih memiliki kesadaran, tapi putri Naruko saat itu kulihat dia benar-benar marah pada Yang Mulia Agung Uzumaki Mito dan tunangannya tersebut hingga Putri Naruko mengucapkan sumpahnya. 'Aku mengutuk tanah ini karena ketamakan dan keserakahan akan membuatmu binasa dalam hitungan detik, hingga tanah ini menjadi kuburan bagi orang yang menginjaknya.' Itulah kutukan Putri Naruko sebelum pangeran Kyuubi menjatuhkannya dari atas tebing. Aku sama sekali tak menolong Putri Naruko dan juga Pangeran Deidara, karena aku tahu apa alasan Pangeran Kyuubi menjatuhkan mereka hanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Saat itu kulihat Tunangan Putri Naruko menusuk Yang Mulia Agung Uzumaki Mito dengan sebuah katana membuatku melihat dengan padangan horor. Apa alasannya? Tapi dia mengambil jantung Yang Mulia Agung dan memakannya. Apa dia Kanibal?"**

Bukannya berhenti membaca Itachi malah membacanya dengan evil smrik, karena Itachi hobi banget baca yang seperti ini. (Sebenarnya author gak sanggup lanjutin.)

**"Waktu kesadaranku semakin menipis aku tahu Pangeran Kyuubi mencoba berdiri dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya untuk melawan tunangan Putri Naruko, tapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang seperti berbentuk ekor yang keluar dari bawah tebing melilit tubuh Pangeran Kyuubi, tapi Pangeran Kyuubi memberikan titah padaku 'jangan pernah memberitahukan hal yang sesungguhnya.'hingga Pangeran Kyuubi jatuh menyusul Pangeran Deidara dan Putri Naruko. Sesaat sebelum kesadaranku menghilang, tunangan Putri Naruko hilang seketika, para prajurit maupun jasad Yang Mulia Agung Uzumaki Mito berubah menjadi pohon dan ada berubah menjadi hewan buas"**

Sekarang Itachi mengetahui kenapa Hutan itu menjadi terlarang dan hanya para keluarga Uchiha saja yang boleh memasuki Hutan terlarang tersebut.

**"Sudah lama berlalu dengan kejadian tersebut, aku mulai mencoba membangun sebuah negri dan membuat cerita bohong tentang keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki dalam sebuah buku. Aku menutupi hal ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ini semua kulakukan untuk memenuhi keinginan terakhir dari Pangeran Kyuubi. Istana besar sunyi tanpa penghuni milik tunangan Putri Naruko mulai ku bersihakan dan kutinggali walau hanya seorang diri. Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil mencari para penduduk yang sebenarnya hanya para rakyat yang selalu di tindas oleh Uzumaki Mito, dan mereka pun juga berjanji akan merahasiakan tentang cerita palsu tentang asal mula kerajaan."**

Aarrgghh. Itachi kesal membaca nih buku harian Madara, kesal banget! Masa kerajaan ini milik tunangan Putri Naruko? Ya ampun sia-sia saja aku ngefans sama Madara. Kukira dia mendapatnya dengan susah payah.

**"Sampai aku bertemu seseorang wanita yang cantik yang menyatakan cintanya padaku, aku menerima cinta wanita cantik itu dan menjadikan dia istriku. Tapi sesungguhnya aku sama sekali tak pernah mencintai wanita tersebut karena yang kucintai hanya Putri Naruko sampai akhir hayatku. Aku menerima takdir menikahi wanita tersebut karena kasihan."**

Kakek moyangku ternyata seperti ini? Menikahi nenek Shizune karena alasan kasihan. Kasihan tuh nenek Shizune kalau sampai tahu hal ini pasti sakit hati. Tapi bagi Itachi 'ternyata kakek moyangku benar-benar baik sampai menikahi karena kasihan' batin Itachi saraf. (#author cengo liat Itachi).

**"Sebenarnya aku benci mengatakan kata 'seandainya'. Kenapa? Yah tentu itu seperti kata tambahan untuk ada, tapi aku memikirkan kata itu saat menulis buku harian ini. Seandainya aku lebih kuat, seandainya aku bisa menolongmu, seandainya aku menjadi pangeran untukmu Putri Naruko. Tapi waktu tak dapat di putar ulang. Aku sengaja menulis buku harian ini dan mengubur di Hutan terlarang ini hanya untuk para keturunanku. Bila ada yang membaca buku harianku ini, kumohon carilah Putri Naruko dan lindungi dia karena aku yakin Putri Naruko masih hidup hingga sekarang. Sebelum terjatuh Pangeran Deidara dan Putri Naruko terjatuh, Pangeran Kyuubi membacarakan sebuah mantra 'Eien No'. Dan aku sangat yakin Putri Naruko, pasti masih hidup sekarang. Hanya ini permintaku yang terakhir untuk para keturunanku yang sudah lama terkubur di hutan terlarang ini. Dan hutan ini tidak bisa dimasuki oleh manusia biasa, karena para hewan buas disini akan memangsanya, kecuali keturunan Uchiha."**

Cuma ini yang tertulis di buku harian Uchiha Madara milik kakek moyang. Sudah pegal juga nih kaki Itachi membaca buku harian yang usang begini, Itachi langsung saja menutup buku. Baru saja mau mengembalikan buku ke tempatnya, ada sebuah foto terjatuh.

Dan foto wajah itu sungguh tidak asing lagi, walau memiliki rambut kuning yang panjang di kuncir dua dan memiliki wajah sama persis seperti Naruto.

"Kenapa perempuan ini memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Naruto? Sebenarnya siapa Naruto?"

"Jangan-jangan perempuan ini adalah Naruto?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank For Riview n_n**

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel: **maksudnya dia itu juga penyihir kok (kyknya misa salah tulis kmrn bls rev). Kalau Kyuu pasti bakal ada cuma belum saatnya nonggol... Dan sankyu n_n

**Kiseki No Hana: **gomen,, coz kemarin cuma adegan chap 5 yang terpotong yang di jadiin chap 6 #yang dikerjain cuma balesan rev. Tapi tuk sementara gak bisa panjang dulu, and sankyu n_n

**96: **ahahahahaha gomen... And sankyu n_n

**LadySaphireBlue: **gomen kemarin salah ketik, sebenarnya Naruto itu juga penyihir kok (gak sempat baca ulang hasil ketik balasan rev). Ahahaha kalau masalah Kyuu itu sebenarnya rencana bakal ada. OuO kalau masalah ucapan Dei harus dirahasiain dulu ekekekekekk. Yupzz rencananya sih, klw Kyuu masih gantung dulu dia manusia atau roh..

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **untuk maksud perkataan Deidara tentang "Dunia menolak keberadaan Naruto" itu masih di rahasiaiin dulu. Kalau tidak salah chap 3 dan 4 ada flashback Naruto dan dia memakai nama Naruko. Dan sankyu n_n

**Hanazawa kay: **yupzz benar banget. Kalau Naruto lagi galau + emosi bakal hilang kontrol. Iya nih syukur banget Itachi datang, tapi justru itu adalah suatu masalah besar bagi Naruto. Iya nih kasihan juga si Sasu, gomen Sasu. Setelah ini silahkan kau siksa Naruto dengan memperuke dirinya sebgai tanda maafku padamu #langsung di bogem Naruto

**Vermthy: **sankyuu banget buat kamu, and makasih ya n_n

**Mariya Himeya: **ahahaha coz Misakun punya beberapa foto Naruto pake gaun pengantin tapi Naruto nya ttp cowo kok... Gara2 itu lah Misa ngebayangin kalau Naruto pake gaun dengan sepatu kristal (hoby liat cowo pake baju cwe. Sampai2 liat bencong ajj di foto secra diam2 #what?). Kalau masalah Naruto pake sehelai selimut dan terluka bakalan di bahas ehehehe.

.

.

.

Maaf sebelumnya kalau fic ini telat di publish.

Sasuke: kapan gue lemonan!

Misa: mungkin chap depan atau chap depannya lagi, atau chap depannya lagi, atau chap depannya lagi

Sasuke: #nyiapin golok

Misa: #kaboor

Sakura: lalu siapa yg jadi peran antogonis? Di naskah gue, gue cuma di suruh seseorang buat xxx

Misa: itu mah aku! Ahaha

Naruto: perasaanku gak enak nie klw misa mengakui kejahatannya sendiri

Itachi: woow di sini peranku banyak+honor juga naik ini ahahaha. #ikut nonggol

Naruto: dan berkatmu honorku di potong

Misa: dan berkat itupula Naruto puasa makan ramen ahahahaha

Naruto: kayaknya perlu di rasengan ni author!

Misa: eeh.. Eh sebelum di rasengan saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang membaca fic ini dan meninggalkan jejak dengan riview anda #langsungg kaboorr!

Naruto: jangan kaborr lu author bin saraf!

.

.

.

RiVieW


End file.
